Not a Victim
by jessalyn78
Summary: This takes place during season 3 in between "The Dawn Patrol" and "The Party Favor." Summer is attacked and it changes everything about how the lives of Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer will play out. What will the reaction to Summer's attack be? Will everyone find their happy ending? Rated M to be safe as the story does deal with a violent subject matter. Please Review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

He got up out of her bed and without saying a word walked out. Summer pretended to be asleep as he left. Once she knew he was gone she opened her eyes but just lay their-silent, horrified at what had just taken place.

After what seemed like forever Summer sat up on her bed and held her bruised knees against her chest. She breathed in hard and scanned her room she was scared, though she didn't know of what- he was gone, she was safe now. But safe was the last thing she felt. For the first time, in quiet a long time she felt helpless. Summer Roberts felt like she had no control, she felt weak, broken; she wondered if she'd ever feel like herself again. She looked on her night side table and saw Princess Sparkle. She picked her up and held her. It made her feel better in a weird way- it was something simple, something innocent-she wished life could be like it was when she was playing with her as a little girl. "I said no" she thought, "I said _no- _he didn't even care he just did what he wanted." She felt so damaged and dirty. She stood up and picked her ripped dress up from the floor. It was ruined-_ he _ruined it. She tore it apart screaming and crying as she did so, and then in one motion, she threw everything on her desk on to the floor and let out one long, loud scream as she fell to the floor.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the front door closing. "Damn it" she thought "Someone must of heard me, how am I going to explain this?"

As the footsteps grew closer she heard a familiar, concerned voice ask "Summer, are you okay, what's going on?"

Before Summer had time to say anything Marissa was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Oh my God Sum- what happened" she gasped as she scanned the once immaculate girly, purple room now torn apart while her best friend laid collapsed in the middle of the floor, stripped down to her underwear, covered in bruises.

Summer tried to say something but all that came out was a loud sob.

Marissa sat next to her and put her hand on her arm "It's going to be all right" she said "You're okay now."

"Summer?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah?" Summer replied chocking back sobs.

"I'm going to call 911."

"No Coop, please you can't!"

"Summer-"

"Just please, not tonight, I can't tonight they're' going to ask me questions and touch me" she said as she shuttered.

"But you might be really hurt" Marissa protested.

"I'm not, I just need to get some sleep" she said as she stood up and brushed tears out of her sore face trying to seem brave in front of her friend.

"Okay" Marissa said hesitantly.

Summer looked at her bed with disgust in her face "that's where- he..."

"You can sleep in my room tonight" Marissa offered.

Summer nodded, "Thanks" she said, as she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and practically sprinted into the adjoining room slamming the door shut. Marissa was left alone in the room she had spent so many hours in through the years, the room that was now torn apart, the room where something horrible had obviously happened to her best friend. She could hear Summer crying through the door. She sat on Summer's bed and listened to her, listened for a long time until it stopped. Summer had finally fallen asleep. And Marissa had no idea what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Seth walked into the pool house with a clipboard and a pen; "Ryan?" he asked as he walked into the door.

"Yeah dude what's up?" he asked as he got up from his bed where he had been studying.

"You got to help me with the plan bro-" he explained.

"The plan?" asked Ryan "What plan?"

"The plan for me to get Summer back so we can ride off into the sunset together!"

"And by the sunset you mean Brown?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh that plan" Ryan replied as he walked towards the main house.

Seth followed him "So I have step 1 and step 2 down I think but then I get kind of stuck after"- Seth was interrupted by a phone ringing. " Ryan I'm going to have to ask you to silence your phone while we have our discussion" he said as they made their way through the kitchen.

Ryan shot him an annoyed glance and looked at his phone.

"It's Marissa-" he said confused as to why his ex was calling him.

"Hey" he said, "what's up?"

Marissa struggled to find the words to describe the situation, after a minute she finally simply stated "I need help."

Ryan was concerned about how desperate Marissa sounded "What is it, What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"It's Summer" she said her voice starting to break.

"What happened?"

"I think she was raped" Marissa blurted out, surprised by herself as she said it.

"Okay, Where are you?" he asked as a series of horrifying violent images appeared in his head about what happened to the girl he had grown to love like a sister.

"In her room- that's where it happened."

"Where is Summer?" he asked, the mention of Summer's name drawing even more of Seth's attention to the alarming one side of the conversation he was hearing.

"She's sleeping, in my room, I tried to get her to go to the hospital, but she's just so scared-"

This made Ryan feel sick inside he wanted to hit- no, he wanted to kill the guy who did this.

"Who did this?" Ryan yelled with his fist clenched, this really caught Seth's attention- had someone hurt Summer? What was going on?

"I don't know Ryan, and I don't know what to do…"

"Me and Seth will be right over" he said as he slammed the phone closed.

"Dude?" Seth asked with concern in his voice "What the hell is going on?"

Ryan knew that this would destroy Seth, he had no idea how he was going to tell him what had happened. "It's Summer" he said staring at the floor "she was attacked."

Seth looked shocked, tears started to well up in his eyes "How?" he managed to choke out.

"I don't know- all I know is that it happened at her house, that's where she is now."

"Was she, I mean did they guy make her-"

"I don't know" Ryan interrupted "Marissa thinks that's what happened…we have to go- the girls need us."

Ryan burst into the door of the Robert's house, realizing immediately afterwards that it was a stupid thing to do since the girl's didn't realize it was him and he might have scared them thinking the other guy had come back. Seth followed closely behind him. Marissa was a bit concerned at first - but was quickly comforted when she saw Ryan's face.

"Hey guys, now what happens?" she asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Now we find a way to help Summer" Ryan answered.

"How are we going to do that?" Marissa asked "She won't go to the hospital."

"Maybe if Seth talks to her?" Ryan suggested.

"Yeah," Seth said "Yeah dude, I can try" he replied making his way up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

As Seth entered Summer's bedroom he felt like he was going to throw up. "She must have put up a fight" he thought as he looked at the mess that had been made "that's my girl- always a fighter." He looked at Princess Sparkle lying on the floor next to her bed. He put the plastic horse back on Summer's night sand and fixed it's mane, it was bizarre but he felt like he was helping Summer by tending to her childhood toy.

"Oh God" he finally chocked out. "What happened to you?" Seth stared at Marissa's closed bedroom door scared to death of opening it. Of what Summer would look like, of how badly she would be hurt, scared seeing him might make it worse after the lie he told her about not loving her anymore. He looked at a picture of Summer and her father she had on her wall. He stared at her face, she was so beautiful. How could anyone do this? How could anyone look in those big brown eyes and want to hurt her. Suddenly he heard a door squeak. He turned around and Summer was standing there. She looked terrified like a wounded animal. He looked at the faint bruises forming on her arms and legs and the cut on her lip. A surge of emotions ripped through him: anger- no rage, and guilt, and sadness. He wanted to say something, but he just didn't know what. "Cohen-" she finally said breaking the silence "What are you doing in my room?"

"Hey" Seth said in a sweet, tender voice that made Summer feel comforted "I didn't mean to scare you, Marissa said you were asleep in her room."

"I wanted to grab something in here" she said reaching for Princess Sparkles.

"Yeah" Seth said jokingly "she was just saying she missed you so I'm sure she's happy you came for her."

Summer looked down and stared at the carpet "Marissa told you- what happened?"

"She called Ryan, she thought maybe we could help you."

"I'm not really sure how you could do that" Summer said with her voice breaking.

Seth ran over to her stopping short of giving her a hug- not wanting to touch her in case it would upset her more. He stood in front of her and she collapsed into his chest sobbing. Seth patted her hair and tried to comfort her, but he couldn't think of any words that would do. Seth finally broke down and started crying too, they both fell to the floor and he held her. She was still mad at Seth- and she hated being this vulnerable in front of her ex, it made her feel so desperate, but being with him made her feel better, and she desperately needed to just feel better.

"Summer-"he finally interrupted "there is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Summer asked looking up at him.

"I lied, the other day-It's a long story that really doesn't seem all that important now, but I love you. So much. I want to be with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he sobbed.

Summer staid quiet for a long time "You still love me?" she asked in a small, broken voice.

"Of course," Seth answered "always."

"I love you too" she said, her voice breaking.

He kissed her head and prepared himself for what he had to say to her- he knew she wasn't going to like it. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"Sum" he said in the calmest voice he could mention "baby, there's some things we need to do now."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You need to go to a clinic, or something."

"Seth, I can't" she said sobbing.

"There are things they have to do, if you want this guy to get caught" he said chocking back tears "and they need to check you over make sure their aren't any internal injuries, and you might need to get tested."

"Oh gosh" Summer interrupted, "Seth- I- this is so embarrassing."

"Hey" he interrupted "you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes I do" she sobbed, "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, no you are smart, and beautiful, and sweet, and wonderful- whoever did this should be ashamed, they're the stupid one- I'm going to kill him" he said clenching his fist, Seth wanted so bad to ask who it was that had done this but he didn't want to push it if Summer wasn't ready. The battle he needed to win tonight was getting her to a doctor.

"I guess I sort of have to go, huh?" she finally asked.

"I'll be with you the whole time" he said as he got up and reached for her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"How is she?" Ryan asked finally breaking the _long_ silence between them.

"Not so good" Marissa answered "she's Summer, you know she's like the toughest person I know but this- this is just so… so terrible."

"Where's your mom and her dad?" Ryan asked scanning the house.

"Dr. Roberts had a meeting in Miami, my mom went with him."

"Where you here when it..?"

"No, I was at a party with Kevin and his friends" Marissa admitted.

After their exchange there was an awkward tension in the room interrupted by a noise at the top of the stairs.

"Guys, Summer thinks she ready to go to see a doctor" Seth said in a calm quiet voice as he guided her down the stairs with a comforting, and reassuring arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at Summer made Ryan cringe inside. The look on her face reminded him of Dawn after a guy would get rough of her. It made him go crazy with anger inside. What kind of scumbag would do something like this? Ryan couldn't hold back anymore. "Summer, who did this?" he asked trying not to scare her with his anger.

Summer answered with a whimper.

"Let's not go there right now," Seth interrupted "Let's just get her some help."

"They're going to want to know- when you go, they're going to ask, you can wait- but it might help to tell us first" Ryan said in a calmer voice as Seth helped Summer down the stairs.

Summer started to cry.

"It's okay Sum," Marissa comforted her "You can talk to us."

"Once I say it I can't take it back" Summer said as she stared at the floor.

Seth held her closer.

"Is it someone we know?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Summer said as she took a ragged breath.

"It's okay baby, just tell us" Seth answered.

Summer looked up at Marissa "I'm so sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Seth interrupted.

Summer ignored him "Riss, I'm sorry- it was Volchok."

"That bastard- he did this- he hurt you!" Ryan yelled.

Summer had never seen Ryan quite so mad, especially not on her account; it made her feel even more uneasy.

Seth just pulled her closer and kissed her head "it's going to be okay baby, he's not going to hurt you again."

Marissa sat silently a horrified look on her face.

"Marissa, say something" Summer begged.

"What- what happened?"

Summer started to explain the events of earlier which grabbed both Ryan and Seth's attention.

"He was drunk or high or something- he was acting crazy- he wasn't making any sense, he was talking about how you guys had a fight."

"We had a fight- a huge fight, that's why he left the party- he left so he could-"

"Rape Summer-" Seth answered angrily.

"Seth" Summer scolded.

"What did he do to you?" Marissa asked hesitantly staring at the floor.

"He was banging on the door yelling, I thought something might be wrong with you so I opened it which was so stupid."

"Don't do that-" Ryan interrupted "don't make this your fault, this is all on him."

"He hit me and I fell and then he was saying all this stuff."

"What stuff?" Marissa asked.

"That he was going to make you pay, I guess this was all some twisted form of revenge."

Marissa cringed- how could she have dated a man like this so hateful, and cruel. This was her fault, Summer was hurt because of her. She wanted Summer to stop, she wanted to throw up, but some part of her needed to know more so she pressed harder.

"Then what?"

"I got away, and I ran up to my room- I don't know why the front door was right there- that would have been better- but I guess I was just freaked out and wasn't thinking."

"You're doing so good" Seth said as he rubbed her leg.

Summer gave him a forced smile.

"He followed me, he jumped on me, pushed me on the bed."

"Then what?" Ryan asked.

"What do you think?" Summer replied.

"Sorry" Ryan replied "I didn't mean to."

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped I'm just so.."

Marissa interrupted "Summer, I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would ever, I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault" she responded.

"Okay" Seth interjected "We really need to get Summer to a doctor now-Marissa, Ryan do you want to come too?"

"Sum- what would be best for you?" Marissa asked.

Summer looked up at both of them "I don't need- I mean you guys would just be waiting."

Marissa nodded "Seth can take you, you can call us when it's over okay."

"Yeah" Summer responded shakily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

As Seth and Summer made their way out Marissa picked up a vase and threw it and let out a scream.

"How could he have done this!?"

"He's sick" Ryan answered "He's a sick son of a bitch and I'm not going to ever let him near you, or Summer, or any other woman again."

"What does that mean?" Marissa asked.

"I'm going to kill him" Ryan said with a seriousness in his voice that sent chills down Marissa's spine.

"Ryan-" Marissa interrupted "When I shot Trey it ruined my life- and I got off easy, I could have been sent to prison, if you kill Volchok that's what will happen to you and I couldn't - I can't loose you" Marissa said sobbing.

"Well he's sure as hell not going to get away with this" he said as he made his way toward the door.

"Ryan wait-" Marissa interjected "let me go with you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Seth was driving while Summer sat in the passenger's seat. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Seth could tell Summer was fighting tears. He would tell her to let it all out, but he knew Summer she was probably already embarrassed about how much she had cried in front of people today. Summer wasn't the type to air her emotions, she liked to distract herself rather than let them out. So Seth decided to provide a distraction. "I didn't get into Brown" he admitted.

"What?"

"That's why I broke up with you, I knew you weren't going to go if I didn't go and I didn't want you to do that-"

"Cohen-" Summer interrupted "you were right before, this doesn't really seem to matter anymore…"

Seth nodded and Summer reached for his hand.

"All that matters is we have each other and we are going to get through this- together."

"You bet we are" he said kissing her hand.

It was then Seth noticed just how dark the bruises on her arms had gotten- and he shuttered to think that they would only get worse over the next few days. He could tell they were hand marks and he felt like puking again as he pictured Volchok holding down Summer.

Summer noticed him staring and shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sore?" Seth asked concerned.

"Yeah" Summer answered.

"Where?" Seth asked.

"Everywhere" she replied swallowing hard.

"We're almost there" he reassured "I'm sure that they'll give you something, for the pain."

"Thanks" she said leaning her head back on the seat.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"Being so great.."

"So great!?" he asked "Summer this is all my fault-"

"What?"

"If I hadn't- If I were there I could have protected you."

"Seth- don't" She interrupted putting her hand on his leg "remember what you said earlier- that I shouldn't blame myself."

"Yeah, you shouldn't, but I sure as hell should!"

"Seth-"

"I'm so sorry, this isn't about me- we just- I'm going to get you help, you're going to be fine."

"Yeah" Summer said slinking into her seat "fine…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me help you out of the car-" Seth said offering a hand to Summer.

"Cohen, I'm not paralyzed" she said slapping his arm as she got out on her own. Seth smiled, because for the first time since he found her in her room she was acting like her regular self. Full of life, ready to kick his ass if she felt he was out of line- it was wonderful. He knew it would be a long time before everything was back to normal- but this was a sign that was the direction they were headed.

"Sorry" he said jokingly with his hands up defensively as he walked beside her.

"You can hold my hand though" she said in a quieter and nervous voice.

"Of course my little Summer" he said grabbing it and kissing it.

Summer inhaled sharply as they made their way into the clinic.

"You Okay?" Seth asked.

"Not really, but I have to do this, right?- part of the… process."

"Hey- I won't leave your side unless you want me to, okay"

Summer kissed him. Seth was shocked he didn't think she would be ready for that for a while- he was willing to wait a long time to feel her lips on his but it felt so nice, he missed her so much, everything about her-her eyes, her hair, her smell.

As Summer pulled back Seth checked her facial expression to make sure that she was okay she gave him a smile. It was a genuine smile, but he could still see the pain and emptiness in her eyes that had been there all night.

They approached the desk- "I can talk to her if you want" Seth offered.

"No," Summer interrupted "I can- I think I need to do this."

"Okay, I'm going to sit right over here" he said as he pointed to a nearby chair.

"Okay" she nodded.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist offered.

"I need to see a doctor" Summer said looking down at the floor "I... was raped."

"When did this happen?" the receptionist asked "tonight- a few hours ago."

"Okay, you did the right thing coming in- fill out this paperwork, a doctor will see you very soon."

Summer sat down next to Seth.

"You need help with that?" he asked.

"No, I can handle it Cohen."

"All right."

Summer took comfort in how easy the questions were.

Name, social security number, date of birth- it was easy and clinical-she didn't have to go into detail about what had happened to her. She was sad to finish- scared because she knew it meant that the exam was coming soon- she handed the paper to the receptionist and sat back down.

"How are you holding up?" Seth asked.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out" Summer said.

"Seriously? Because I can get you something to drink, or maybe you should put your feet up-"

"You are so neurotic Cohen, I'll be okay- I just need to get out of here.

"It shouldn't be too much longer" he said looking up at the clock.

"Miss Roberts" a voice interrupted "we're ready for you."

Summer shot Seth a deer in the headlights look and Seth never felt more sorry for anyone in his life- he felt the primal urge to help her, protect her "I can go in to?" He asked "I'm her boyfriend."

The nurse looked him up and down "If that's okay with Miss Roberts..."

"Yes, yes I want him with me" she said avoiding eye contact with the nurse.

"Okay then, Miss Roberts please step on the scale."

"I really don't see what my weight has to do with any of this" she snapped, and Seth couldn't hold back his grin.

"We just need to give you a very basic physical examination."

"Fine" she said looking back at Seth. "Don't peek!" she demanded.

"Summer please you weigh like five pounds why is getting weighed such a big deal…"

The nurse interrupted "Slip your shoes off first."

Seth's joking was ended when he looked at Summer's feet- they were bruised. This random moment made Seth more angry then he had been all night- how did her feet get bruised so badly? What did that son of a bitch do beat on her just for fun? He had never been so angry in all his life. "I hope Ryan kills him tonight," he thought knowing well what his brother's intentions were when he left him at the Robert's mansion "if he doesn't I will…"

"Seth-" Summer said interrupting his thoughts "you okay?"

"Yeah of course" he answered reassuringly.

"We're going to get you set up in room 202" the nurse said making her way down the hall Summer slowly slipped her shoes back on and started to follow, Seth staid close behind her.

"Okay Miss Roberts" the nurse said as Summer sat on the exam table and Seth sat on a chair next to her.

"I have to ask you some questions, they may be uncomfortable to answer- but it is all information we need to know to treat you okay?"

"Okay" Summer answered inhaling sharply.

Seth felt his stomach turn- he was about to hear more details about what actually happened to Summer- he wasn't sure he wanted to, wasn't sure he could be strong for her, he had such a strong reaction just to seeing her bruises- but to hear the story of how she got them… he wasn't sure he could deal with it. But he knew he had to be strong for Summer.

"Okay did your attacker use a condom?"

"No" Summer said looking down at the floor.

Seth was surprised at the answer- he didn't know why- I mean he was a drug addict and a rapist so why in this aspect would he choose to act like a responsible person- but what did this mean for Summer? Could she have gotten a disease from the scum bag? What if she's pregnant now? He grew even angrier- how selfish could this bastard be? Summer never did anything to him and he just ruined her life, just for the hell of it!?

"Did he penetrate you?"

Summer cringed and it made Seth's blood boil. This time he was mad at himself for making Summer do this. He knew it was the right thing to do- but she obviously didn't want to be talking about this- who were they to make her? It's not like she was the one who did anything wrong- if she needed a few days before she could talk about it why couldn't they give it to her?

"Yes" summer answered, her voice starting to break.

"Did he ejaculate inside of you?"

This question made Seth physically ill he felt for sure he was going to vomit. He held on to the arm of the chair and waited for the answer.

"Yes."

"Okay, the doctor is going to examine you first and then he is going to do a rape kit- do you want me to explain what will happen?"

"No" Summer answered hastily- she wanted this over as quickly as possible.

The nurse handed her a gown "change into this, the doctor will be here in a moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked at Seth "I felt really weird you know- talking about that stuff in front of you, it's bizarre- you're probably the one person I should be able to..."

"You don't have to apologize for how you feel; do you want me to leave?"

Summer shook her head "no." As she started to sob he hugged her "I'm sorry" he said as he rocked her "I'm so so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer struggled to pull her shirt up over her head, but each time she gave up due to the pain it caused.

"I can help you" Seth offered holding his hand out "if you're comfortable with that?"

"Yeah" Summer said "gosh, I can't even change clothes, I'm pathetic."

"Hey" Seth interrupted "you are not, what happened to you- he is pathetic okay you are strong and beautiful and soon this is all going to be a really bad memory for both of us" he said pressing her head into his chest.

Summer lifted her arms up and Seth pulled off her shirt.

He let out an audible gasp when he saw her ribs for the first time-black and blue.

"My goodness- Summer what the hell did he?-"

"He kicked me" Summer answered- "When I was on the ground after he hit me-"

Seth pulled her back into his arms "I'm so-"

"Don't" Summer interrupted "Cohen- this is not your fault, now help me get my this stupid gown on!" she said trying to lighten the mood with her usual brand of joking bossiness, though she was clearly shaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Miss Roberts, I'm Doctor Griffin" he said as he reached out his hand Summer shook it but she couldn't help thinking that this was a completely bizarre thing to be doing shaking hands at time like this.

"I heard you were attacked."

"Yes" Summer answered.

"Well, you did the right thing coming in when you did- I'm just going to examine you and check out your injuries is that all right?"

"Yes" she answered again.

"Who is this?" he said looking at Seth.

"My boyfriend" Summer answered.

"He isn't the one who did this?"

"No" Summer gasped.

"Of course not" Seth yelled.

"I'm sorry, I had to ask for legal reasons" he said reassuringly.

"This is going to get intense are you sure you are okay with him being here" he asked as he guided Summer down onto the table.

"Yes" Summer answered- her voice shaking.

He began to press her ribs and Summer yelped in pain rage boiled through Seth's body- he was hurting Summer- his Summer after everything she had been through- he had to hold himself back "he's a doctor" he told himself "he's trying to help."

"Okay Miss Roberts" he said- We are going to have to stich your lip and the laceration to your back.

Seth swallowed he hadn't even noticed that she hurt her back

"You also have several broken ribs- there isn't much we can do for that."

Summer nodded.

"I'm going to have the nurse come back and to do the stiches- and after that I will come back for the rape kit.

"Gosh!" Summer yelled as he walked out the door "Could they prolong this anymore if they tried!?"

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"What?" Summer answered.

"Your back- I haven't seen it- the doctor said theirs a cut" Seth swallowed "I want to see it."

"Why? Cohen, it's just going to upset you."

"I want to see what he did to you" Seth said his voice growing louder as he started to cry.

"Okay" Summer answered "you can look at my back."

She sat up uncomfortably and leaned forward- her gown spread and Seth stared at the long bloody cut that stretched across it.

"How did this happen" he asked choking back more tears

"He had a knife- he said he'd cut me if I tried to get away- after he caught up with me in my room he made good on his promise."

"He cut you with a knife!?" Seth asked as he balled up his fist "you didn't say that before!" he screamed.

"Gee Cohen I'm sorry, would you like me to give you every single graphic detail of it all!" she yelled back crying harder than she had all night.

Seth felt terrible- this time it was his fault- he yelled at her what the hell was wrong with him? "Summer I'm sorry- you don't have to do anything okay nothing at all that you don't want to do." He hugged her and she pushed him away.

He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry-" she said visibly shaken.

"No" Seth interrupted "I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched you- I keep doing the wrong thing- I can't believe I just yelled at you and made you- I'm so sorry."

Summer started to sob again "I- don't want to fight with you-you" she cried.

"I don't want to fight with you either that's the last thing I want to do!"

Summer reached her arms out and Seth hugged her.

"It's going to be okay?" she asked

"It's going to be okay" he reassured her but the truth was, he had no idea…


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Summer you've done great so far."

Summer swallowed hard she knew what she was dreading the whole night was about to happen.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lean back" Summer leaned back and held her hand out Seth grabbed it "I'm right here" he said reassuringly as Summer closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they waited in the exam room for the nurse to bring in paper work Summer sat arms crossed staring into the distance- it was the worst Seth had seen her look all night. She looked dead inside. Seth hated himself for making her do this.

"Are you hungry, we can go get something to eat?" he asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

"No" she answered "I think I just want to get some sleep."

"Okay, then I'll bring you home right away." he answered thinking he had solved at least one of her problems until he saw her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Are you gonna leave me there…."

"No, no of course not, not if you don't want me too."

"I just don't know how safe it will be- for me or Marissa for us to stay there alone…"

"Of course she wouldn't want to go back there" Seth thought to himself "what an idiot I am!"

"We can go to my house, if you are okay with that" he suggested.

Summer nodded "But your parents.."

"My parents would want you to feel safe after what happened to you."

They got in the car. Seth put the keys in the ignition and looked over at Summer. Summer just sat their looking dead behind the eyes. Summer was always so spunky and full of life and now she was just stuck in survival mode- Seth wanted to say something- anything to help. He took the keys out.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked after a few minutes

"Um, do you want to talk about…stuff?"

"Cohen, if I wanted to talk I'd be talking" she snapped back.

Seth wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Summer being angry could mean Summer was acting more like her regular self again, but it also could mean that she was masking the pain. He figured it was probably a little of both.

"Okay well, I'm here when you're ready so…"

"I'm mad" she said.

"Yeah I picked up on that…"

"Not at you, at him, I'm so, so angry Seth."

"Me too."

"You are?"

"Are you kidding, I've never been so angry in my life, if the bastard was standing in front of me right now I'd kill him.."

"So would I" Summer said stone faced "I felt so weak, like no matter what I did he was still going to have power over me, he was still going to make me…"

"You are the strongest person I know- okay, and that is how I know that you are going to get through this."

"I'm not so sure" she whispered.

"I am."

"I also feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah"

"Why Summer because you answered the door when someone knocked on it, you think that means that it was your fault that you deserved-"

"I don't know Cohen. I know it's irrational but I feel like I betrayed Marissa and you…"

"Betrayed us? Summer you didn't do _anything _wrong you're the victim here.."

"Don't say that- I don't want to be that- a victim- helpless, that's not me, I'm not a victim."

"Your right, that's not you. Okay you are the same you as you were yesterday. You just had something terrible done to you, something you couldn't control, something you did not deserve and something that you sure as hell have a right to be angry about- be furious about."

Summer started to cry again.

"I feel guilty too you know."

"Seth-"

"You warned me I remember you said if I kept lying something bad would happen. I lied to you Summer. That's why we broke up, that's why I wasn't there when.."

"Seth- how do you know you would have been there even if we were together? Life is too random to know things like that, okay? You've been with me since that moment I found you in my room staring at that picture of me, you've been so great without you I'd be… "

"I feel bad that I made you come here, I know you had too, but I just hate that you have to deal with all this."

"Yeah, you're dealing with it too, and you don't even really have to be."

"What does that mean?"

"A lot of guys would take off at a time like this."

"Summer, there is no way in hell I am ever leaving you again, especially now okay?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So off to Casa de Cohen" Seth said hoping to lighten the mood

"We should call Ryan and Marissa- tell them we're going to your house.."

"Excellent idea- how about you do the calling I do the driving" Seth answered as he handed her the cell phone.

Summer tried both numbers.

"Neither of them are picking up," Summer said as she set the phone down "Do you think they-"

"I don't know" Seth interrupted "We'll figure it out but right now I just want to get you to my house so you can get some sleep."

"But what if they're in trouble, what if what it's like what happened with Trey?"

"You know what, I kind of hope it is- only worse, I hope that they blow his brains out- I hope they already did I hope that the lowlife scum that held you down and put his hands all over you and sliced up your back with a knife rots in hell" Seth screamed.

Summer looked down and Seth felt awful "Great now I've scared her that's the last thing I wanted to do" he thought trying to ignore his fury at Volchok so he wouldn't drive him and Summer off of the road.

"I don't care about him you know, it's just I'm worried about Marissa and Ryan."

"I am too" he said as he patted her knee "but they made their decision to do whatever they did- and we need to take care of you right now- I will tell my dad what's going on when we get there if he can do anything about it he's not going to let Ryan.."

"You're going to tell your dad I was raped?" Summer asked with a horrified expression on her face.

"Honey, if they know what is going on…"

"What they can pity me, feel sorry for me."

"They can help you, they can help me help you, because right now I really don't know what I'm doing and-"

"Okay" Summer interrupted "you can tell your parents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth opened the door and turned on the light to his house. Kirsten and Sandy were sitting on the couch

"Do you have any idea what time it is Seth!?" Sandy yelled "It is 4:00 in the morning? Where the hell did you get the idea that it was fine to stay out all night and not even tell us where you were- or that you were leaving!? And where is Ryan?"

Summer walked up to the door

"Mr. Cohen, it's my fault that Seth didn't come home earlier."

Sandy took in Summer's appearance and then he looked at Seth "What the hell happened?" he said in a much calmer, compassionate tone as Kirsten turned around to look at them.

"Oh my- Summer sweetheart- where you two in an accident?"

Summer winced this was harder than she thought it was going to be- how was she going to tell her boyfriend's parents that…

"Summer was attacked, by Marissa's boyfriend" Seth answered as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulder

"Why would he-?" Kirsten asked

"Because he's a sick bastard" Seth interrupted.

"Summer did you have a doctor look at you?" Sandy asked.

"I brought her to a clinic" Seth answered.

"Did they file a police report?"

"No, but they said Summer should soon, they'll have the test results in a few days, then we'll know more."

"Test results?" Kirsten asked confused

"DNA and STD tests- stuff like that" Summer explained.

Suddenly it hit her "he-?"

"Yeah" Summer said quickly with her head down.

"And it was Marissa's boyfriend who did this?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah."

"And Ryan knows about this?"

"Marissa called him after she found me."

"Well, I guess we know where Ryan is…"

"Summer sweetie are you staying here tonight?" Kirsten asked thinking that playing hostess may help distract herself from how upsetting this news was.

"If that's all right?" Summer asked.

"Of course" Sandy answered.

"I'll set you up in the guest bedroom come on" Kirsten motioned as she made her way up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have any idea where Ryan might have gone to find him?" Sandy asked.

"I have no idea- his scummy little trailer maybe, I have no idea where he lives…"

"How you holding up?" Sandy asked.

"Me- oh I'm just great" Seth snapped as he plopped down on the couch.

"I know this is difficult-"

"Difficult? No difficult was last week when me and Summer broke up because I was being an ass, this, this is-"

"What?" Sandy asked sitting down next to his son.

"Seeing her- like that- it was, the most heart wrenching thing ever, I don't think I'm ever going to get over this- ever get this sick feeling out of my stomach."

"I know it feels that way right now, but it will get better, that's how trauma works. One day you wake up and it just doesn't hurt quite as much."

"I wanted to go find Volchock and- but Summer needed me."

"Well, you certainly made the right decision, you're not going to be any help to her if you're in a jail cell" Sandy said as worry ripped threw him picturing where his other boy was.

"He broke her ribs, and cut her with a knife" he said staring blankly at the ground. "She never did anything to him, he doesn't even know her, he doesn't know anything about her-"

"It sounds like you are trying to find a reason for this to make sense and son, it just doesn't"

"Yeah, it sure it hell doesn't."

"Summer hasn't had the easiest life you know, her mom took off, she spent so much time all alone in that big house. But you wouldn't know it- she's tough, and beautiful and this was the last thing in the world that ever should have happened to her."

"Summer is going to be okay Seth."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling her- I'm just not so sure I'm going to be okay" Seth admitted.

"You will, we all will" Sandy said hoping Ryan wasn't out there doing something stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then the door swung open.

"Ryan thank God-" Sandy said as he walked towards him.

"We couldn't find him- we think he took off" Marissa explained.

"Well, he's going to pay for this one way or another" Seth responded.

As Summer and Kirsten made their way back down the stairs Summer stared at the two of them for a moment and then asked "Did you-"

"We didn't find him" Marissa answered "I'm so sorry Sum."

"It's, um, it's not your fault- this can't be easy for you either…"

"Yeah, I guess that's what can happen when you date violent, mentally unstable, drug addicted sociopaths" Seth retorted.

"Seth-" Summer started.

"Wasn't Summer the one that warned you he was dangerous, that you should stay away from him? Sounded like good advice to me but I believe you responded by being all pissy at her." Seth yelled.

"Seth don't do this now-" Summer scolded

"Oh, when should I do it then, should I wait until she brings another guy around you to rough you up some more?"

"I never wanted him to hurt Summer!" Marissa yelled.

"Well, he did!" Seth snapped back.

"Stop it" Summer yelled "just stop!"

"I'm so out of here" Marissa said "Sum, if you need to talk you have my number."

"Just go, just leave her here- that's great" Seth yelled.

"Seth what the hell was that?" Summer asked.

"You aren't just a little bit pissed at her?"

"No Seth, she didn't want this to happen anymore than you or I did."

"Yeah, but this is all her fault. She self-destructs all the time, it was sad at first then it just became annoying, but whatever it was just her life. This is different- she took you down with her this time."

"Took me down? You make it sound like I'm ruined or damaged…"

"Summer, I didn't mean.."

"It's okay," she interrupted though she was clearly angry "I'm- I'm going to go try to find Marissa."

"Summer-"

"Don't" Sandy interrupted "let her go, she's been through a lot, she just needs to blow off steam."

"I think that's what we all need" Ryan agreed.

**A Big thank you to anyone who took the time to read what I have so far! I would really love reviews to see what people think of the first few chapters. I would also love some advice concerning where you guys think this should go next. I have a few ideas but it would be great to get a fresh perspective thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well-" Kirsten started breaking the long silence among the family of four "I for one am exhausted, but I don't really feel right about Summer and Marissa being out there alone."

"Me and Seth can wait up for them" Ryan offered "you guys should get some sleep."

"Both of you should too" Sandy suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Summer's okay- I should go after her, what if she gets scared or-"

"Seth, you have to give her space" Sandy said "She's with Marissa they'll both be okay."

"Either way, I think we should wait for them" Ryan said as he sat down on the couch next to Seth.

"Well you're mother and I are going up to bed, if anything else happens tonight or you boys need anything don't hesitate to-"

"We know dad, thanks" Seth answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…tough night" Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, you could say that" Seth replied sarcastically. "You couldn't find him?"

"No, but it wasn't from a lack of trying" Ryan said clenching his fist as images appeared in his of the bruised and bloodied Summer they had found earlier at her house, and the look on Marissa's face when she found out it was her boyfriend that did it.

"I'm kind of glad in a way that you didn't find him" Seth mumbled angrily.

Ryan shot him a confused look.

"I'd like to be there when you do-" he explained "I've never really had the desire to beat anyone up before this but, I want to kill him dude. I actually want to kill him; I want him to suffer just like…" Seth chocked back and unexpected sob as he thought about what his girlfriend had been through "just like Summer did."

"How is she, what did the doctor say?"

"He seriously screwed her up man. She's like covered in bruises, she had to get stiches, and her ribs are broken and…."

"And what?"

"He cut her… with a knife."

"What?" Ryan asked as the anger he had felt earlier in the night returned full force. "He used a knife!?"

"Yeah, she must have been so scared, and she was all alone, I wasn't there for her. I failed her man."

"Seth, don't do that. Don't beat yourself up, you have to stay strong. Summer needs you."

"And she has me" he said as he looked at the door she had stormed out of "I just hope she knows that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marissa!" Summer yelled as she struggled to run after her friend "Riss wait!"

Marissa ignored her and kept running, she couldn't face Summer, not now. She couldn't look at her when she felt this guilty. She just needed to escape the pain, and seeing Summer right know would be nothing but painful.

Finally Summer gave up and turned around. It was then that she started to get an uneasy feeling. It was dark outside and Marissa was out of sight. She heard a noise and then began to run frantically back to the Cohen house.

She was immediately startled when she collided with a man she didn't recognize. He innocently grabbed her shoulders to attempt to stop her from falling over on top of him.

He held her arms the same way that Volchok had, and she felt just as helpless and scared as she did then. "No, don't touch me!" she screamed as she pushed him away.

At first he was angry that this strange woman had not only nearly knocked him over but now was screaming at him. But then he looked at her and saw how beat up she was and noticed that she had started crying.

"I- I'm sorry" she said choking back tears.

"No, it's okay" he responded "Do you need help?"

"No" Summer answered "I'm fine, I just need- I just need some sleep" she said as she began once again to make her way back to the Cohen's. "I just need some sleep" she repeated to reassure herself as she grew closer to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer walked in the door and as her eyes met with Seth's she started to breakdown.

"Hey-" Seth said walking towards her "hey what's wrong, what happened?" he asked as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Did you find Marissa?" Ryan asked

"No" Summer responded "She took off."

"Well, I'm going to go look for her if either one of you need anything call me okay."

"Thanks man" Seth replied as Ryan walked out

Summer started sobbing louder

"Summer, what is it, what happened honey?"

"There was a guy outside and-"

"Did he hurt you?" Seth asked. He normally wouldn't be so paranoid but every instinct in his body was in crazy over-protective mode.

"No, he was just walking and I bumped into him- but I freaked. I was so scared; I just lost it- what's wrong with me Seth? "

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, you were just attacked it is completely normal to-"

"To jump down a random stranger's throat for no good reason?"

"To be scared."

"I am Seth, I'm scared- I don't even know of what I'm just scared and I can't shake it and it feels like I'm never going to shake it. This isn't me. I don't breakdown. I'm not afraid of anything. When something goes wrong I fix it, I don't fall apart like I am now. "

"Hey" he interrupted "You just went through one of the most traumatic things a person can go through, okay you have been so brave."

"I don't feel brave Seth-I just feel tired."

"Well, that would make sense you've hardly gotten any sleep all night."

"Neither have you" she responded.

"Well we should probably fix that" he said as he rubbed her knee.

"Cohen?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"How mad do you think your mother would be if I slept in your room instead of the guest bedroom?"

"After what happened to you- I don't think she'd care at all, but are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

"Well I mean I'm not ready for us to-"

"No, of course not- that's fine" he said reassuringly.

"But I just- I don't think I'll feel safe alone."

"Well" he said as he kissed her forehead "you've got me, you'll never have to be alone again" and with that he helped her up and walked her to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ryan headed out to find Marissa he knew exactly where she would be. It was where she always went when she was upset- that little lifeguard shack on the beach.

"Hey" he said as he walked towards her.

"I really want to be alone" she answered.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"No" she admitted after a long silence. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry. He put his arm around her protectively.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered.

"How?" Marissa asked "how is this going to be okay Ryan? Summer has been my best friend since Kindergarten and now… She isn't going to want anything to do with me."

"That's not true, she doesn't blame you."

"Seth does."

"Seth is pissed off at the world right now..."

"I can relate" she retorted. "My boyfriend raped my best friend. How screwed up is that? How could I have let this happen?"

"You didn't know this was going to happen" Ryan comforted her.

"When Trey attacked me, Ryan it took months to feel better; not to be scared anymore. And he didn't even- I mean, I got away from him. Summer was actually raped. And it was my fault. How am I supposed to live with that?"

Ryan was struggling to find words. He felt such an intense rage towards both Trey and Volchok.

"It wasn't your fault" he finally responded.

"I just think I need to get out of here" she sighed.

"You want to go someplace else tonight?"

"No, I mean out of Newport."

"Well graduation is only a few weeks away."

"I can't wait. I need to clear my head figure out what the hell I'm doing."

"Well" Ryan answered "tonight, you don't need to figure anything out" he said stretching his coat out to cover both of them. "Tonight you just need to get some sleep."

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story. Especially to those of you who have reviewed! It really means a lot to me, I'd love to know what everyone thinks of this latest chapter and the direction the story is headed! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Summer ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt Volchok getting closer and closer behind her. She reached for her doorknob and twisted it pulling the door open, but before she could enter the room she felt his hands grab her by the waist…_

"No!" Summer gasped as she sat up in bed. She looked around. She was safe. Seth was right there. She just had a nightmare. "Wow" she thought "I didn't wake Seth up that time either." She looked at the clock. It was 9:30, she had managed to get a few hours of broken up sleep, and she figured that Sandy and Kirsten were probably at work by now. She felt exhausted and nothing seemed more appealing than falling back into Seth's chest and sleeping for hours. But, she knew she was going to have another nightmare if she did that. She got up out of bed and walked over to the guestroom. Kirsten had laid out a change of clothes for her. "I'll feel better if I take a shower" she thought to herself as she grabbed them and made her way to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and turned to face the mirror "Oh my God" she whispered to herself as she examined her battered face. Suddenly she was struck with a vivid flashback of Volchok throwing her to the floor and kicking her while he yelled. He had been so angry, she thought for sure he was going to kill her. She backed away slowly from the mirror and started to cry. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees as her sobs grew louder and louder. It was like she had been in shock before and now it was real. She had been raped, and her life would never be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Seth watched Volchok push Summer on the bed. She was crying and screaming for him to stop. He held her down and started to kiss her neck. "No" Seth screamed "No- stop, don't hurt her, I'll kill you, Stop!"_

Seth awoke in a cold sweat and immediately looked beside him to check if Summer was okay. When she was missing from his side he began to panic. "Summer" he yelled as he ran out of his room. "Summer where are you?" He paused for a moment and heard a loud sob come from the bathroom. Without thinking he burst into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked up at Seth as she continued to sob.

"Summer-" he said softly as he sat down next to her "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It just didn't seem real before" she sobbed. "But look at me, look what he did to me!"

"I know" he said as he took her in his arms. He searched for something else to say but nothing seemed to be good enough. "I know" he repeated as he began to rock her back and forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long period of laying silent in Seth's arms Summer began to open up more.

"I feel disgusting" she said as she looked down at her bruised legs.

"You're beautiful" Seth said teary eyed as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She continued to sob into his chest "This is all my fault" she cried.

"I wish you wouldn't say that" Seth responded tenderly. "Summer, this is _not_ your fault."

"I should have tried harder Seth, I should have fought harder then maybe he wouldn't have been able to…"

"You did the best you could" he reassured her.

"I thought he was going to kill me" she cried .

"I know" he said as he stroked her head "But it's okay now. You are going to get through this; _we_ are going to get through this."

"I feel so dirty" she said as she shifted uncomfortably. "I just want to take a shower, and wash the smell of him off of me, but I can't even do that."

"Why not?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm so sore; I can barely even get my shirt off by myself."

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"You want to help me take a shower?"

"I mean, not if that makes you uncomfortable, but if you need help- I'll help you. I want to help you Sum, anyway I can."

"It's just- Seth I'm pretty banged up, are you sure it's not going to upset you to see me…?"

"It probably will" he answered. "But that's okay, you need me and I want to be here for you."

"Wow" she responded under her breath.

"What?" he asked.

"This is just a different side of you" she explained.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just, Seth you're being so selfless and understanding and…"

"And what?"

"Mature"

"Oh" he said teasingly "and I wasn't any of those things before?"

Summer smiled. "It's just. Thank you. I don't know how I could deal with this if I didn't have you."

"Well you do have me" he said as he helped her stand up "always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Seth asked.

"Yes" Summer responded "I feel safe with you."

"Do you need help with your top there?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" she responded as she lifted her arms up.

He carefully slipped her shirt off.

Seth cringed and inhaled sharply as he took in the appearance of her exposed torso. The bruises had grown darker. Seth thought it would be easier to see the bruises this time than it was last time, but this time was undeniably more intense. Like Summer, last night had seemed a bit unreal to him, but now the pain of seeing her beaten wasn't dulled by shock. The reality of the situation had set it.

Summer looked down at herself uncomfortably. "It's pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah" Seth confirmed "Does it… does it feel as bad as it looks?" he asked beginning to breakdown.

"Pretty much" Summer admitted. "Look Seth if you're not okay with this-"

"No" he answered "No, it's fine. I'm fine" he said as he cleared his throat. He paused a moment "Are you okay with this?"

Summer nodded "I need this, I need to feel clean again" she said as she started to cry. "And I can't even take a damn shower without help" she explained as she started to sob again.

Seth took her in his arms "It's okay, I'm right here I'm going to help you, you're going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth finished helping Summer remove her clothes, and then took his own off as well. He got in the shower first and turned the water on. He waited until it was at a comfortable temperature and then reached his hand out to Summer.

Summer took his hand and walked towards him slowly.

"It's okay, I've got you" he said as he embraced her.

Summer winced as the shower spray hit the cut.

Seth guided her so that the water wouldn't hit her back. He glanced down at her body. Though he was still blown away by her beauty, his anger overpowered every other emotion he was having. He was staring at the aftermath of what Volchok had done to Summer. The places he had put his hands on her evidenced with bruises. The emotional toll of his actions evidenced by the sad, empty look on her face.

He grabbed a washcloth and looked at her legs. "Just tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop, okay?" he asked as he started washing away the blood that had dried on her thighs.

Summer nodded.

Seth gently dragged the soapy washcloth across her entire body, careful to avoid the injured areas. Once he was done he took her in his arms again and she started sobbing.

They stood like that a long time until the water turned cold. Seth felt closer to Summer at that moment then he ever had before. The two of them standing naked, with no intention of sex. Both completely vulnerable to each other. Seth turned the shower off and noticed Summer was shivering. He grabbed a big fluffy towel off of the bathroom counter and scooped her up in his arms. "I'm going to carry you to my room okay?" he asked.

"Okay" Summer answered weakly.

He laid her down on his bed and pulled a blanket over her.

Summer began to drift off to sleep again as Seth got dressed.

Seth pulled his desk chair next to his bed and watched her.

She forced herself to sit up "I had a change of clothes your mom laid out for me in the bathroom" she explained.

"I'll help you get dressed" Seth offered. But why don't you get some more sleep first, you barely got any last night, you look exhausted."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked as she lay back down.

"I'm sure" he answered as he gently kissed her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks" Marissa said turning to Ryan as she used her key to unlock the front door of the Robert's mansion. "For everything."

"No problem" Ryan answered. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just want to change clothes and take a shower" Marissa explained as she walked into the house. She was immediately met with a familiar face waiting at the door "What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa asked shocked.

**Thank you to everyone who has read. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Marissa, thank God!" Julie gasped as she ran up to hug her daughter.

"I thought you were going to be in Miami until Monday?"

"The meeting was canceled Neil and I just got home this morning. But when we got here both of you girls were missing. Marissa, the house is wreck. What the hell happened?"

"Summer?" Neil called as he ran down the stairs, hoping that the noise he heard at the door was his daughter. His disappointment was evident when he saw that Summer wasn't there.

"Marissa, thank God you're all right" he said as he put his arm around Julie. "You are all right?"

"Physically" Marissa answered.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked concerned "The house wasn't broken into? You weren't here when it happened?"

"I wasn't here when it happened" Marissa answered "But Summer was." She looked to Ryan for support and he held her hand.

Neil stood frozen as tears welled up in his eyes "There was blood in her bedroom, on her bed-"

"Tell us what happened" Julie demanded looking both at Ryan and Marissa.

"Maybe Summer should be the one to tell her father about this" Ryan whispered in Marissa's ear.

"No" Neil yelled "Tell me now, what happened? What happened to my daughter!?"

"Marissa please just tell us what happened" Julie begged.

"Okay, fine" Marissa snapped "It was Volchok, he attacked Summer. I don't know why he did it, but he did."

Julie gasped.

"What do you mean attacked?" Neil asked as he balled up his fist "What did he do to her?"

Marissa looked to Ryan and then down at the floor. "He raped her" she admitted uncomfortably.

Neil's face went pale and he struggled to find words "Where is she now?" he finally asked as he choked back more tears.

"She's safe, she's with Seth" Ryan explained.

"At your house?" Neil asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah" Ryan answered.

"Neil, you should calm down before you drive over there" Julie pleaded but she was ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer rolled over and smiled at Seth "you've been sitting there the whole time?" she asked.

"Yeah" Seth responded as he put a notebook down on the floor "I wanted to be here for you when you woke up."

"What were you writing?" Summer asked with a yawn.

"Oh nothing, I was just making a list."

"A list of what?"

"Uhh, every cereal I've ever eaten."

"Okay" Summer answered with a slight grin "Why the hell were you doing that?"

"It helps me to make lists when I'm upset" Seth explained.

"Right" Summer sighed as the reason why they both were so devastated was driven to the front of her mind.

"You want me to help you get dressed?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great" she answered as she stood up holding the towel around her body.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he helped her into a pair of sweatpants.

"No, not really" she answered.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked concerned as he grabbed a t-shirt for her.

"Yesterday at lunchtime" she answered.

"So it's been almost 24 hours?" he asked as he slid the shirt over her head.

"I've just been sick to my stomach since last night" she explained folding her arms over her chest.

"Maybe it would help to eat a couple of crackers" he offered. "Or a bagel, the Cohen household always has plenty of those."

"Okay" she said "I'll try."

"Good girl" he responded stroking her arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer sat at the table and looked at the front page of the newspaper.

"Do you want cream cheese on your bagel?" Seth asked as he popped it in the toaster.

"Uh, sure" she answered "Do you have any thing I could drink?"

"Of course" he answered as he ran to the fridge "Um, apple juice, orange juice, water, seltzer…"

"Apple juice would be great" she said smiling about how attentive Seth was. It was like he thought that the right beverage would make the situation better. It of course wouldn't, but knowing that he was looking out for her certainly did.

"Here you go my beautiful little Dim Sum" he said as he put a plate and glass in front of her.

"Thanks" she said as she took a sip of juice "but, that isn't a very good nickname Cohen."

"Okay, what about Sum Bum?"

"No" she answered with a smile.

"Larry?"

"Oh stop it" she giggled.

Seth smiled and stared at her. Making Summer Roberts laugh was his favorite thing to do in the world, and he hadn't seen her laugh since last night. It made him feel better to know that he was giving her a reason to laugh instead of cry.

However, Seth's moment was cut short by the sound of someone banging on the door. It reminded Summer of the way Volchok had done the same. She flinched and gave Seth a terrified look. "What if it's him" she gasped as her breathing quickened.

"It isn't" he reassured her "and if it is, I'll kill him" he added as he ran to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has Summer seen a doctor?" Julie asked as she swept pieces of the broken vase up off the floor.

"Yeah" Marissa answered "Seth took her."

"Good" Julie responded at a loss for what to say.

She looked at Marissa for a minute and then ran over and hugged her.

"I am so glad he didn't hurt you" Julie cried.

"Really?" Marissa asked.

"Of course" Julie answered.

"Because I might've screwed up your meal ticket."

"What?" Julie asked.

"It's my fault this happened to Summer. Do you really think Neil is going to be okay with that?"

"It's not your fault" Julie protested.

"Whatever" Marissa answered "I really just want to take a shower, see you later Ryan" she said as she ran upstairs.

"Are you going to make sure he stays away from her and Summer?" Julie asked Ryan as she continued her sweeping.

"Definitely" Ryan answered "I think he ran off, I haven't been able to find him yet, but I will."

"I can help you" Julie answered coldly.

"Help me what?" Ryan asked.

"Help you find him" Julie answered "I can hire someone to find him, so you can make sure he never goes near my daughter or Summer ever again." She said giving him a knowing look.

Ryan nodded. "Let me know if you find out something" he answered as he walked out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth opened the door to Summer's father. Under normal circumstances this would have made Seth nervous, but in this case he was downright terrified. Did he know what happened? Would he be the one who would have to tell him?

"Hello Sir" Seth greeted him.

Dr. Roberts ignored him "Where is she?" he asked.

"You mean Summer?" Seth asked.

"Yes of course, where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"Daddy?" Summer asked as she made her way to the entrance of the Cohen's house.

"Summer?" he replied. As he looked at her he gasped. The look on his face could only be described as "horrified". His reaction alone made Summer begin to cry again. She ran into his arms and he caught her.

"Daddy" she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay sweetheart" he comforted her "it's all going to be okay now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer finally pulled away from her father. "Do you know what happened?" she choked out.

"Marissa told me. Honey, have you seen a doctor?" he asked.

"Seth brought me" she answered.

Neil looked at Seth "Thank you" he nodded.

"Of course" he answered.

"Have you filed a police report?" Neil asked.

"No" Summer answered. "But they did a- uh- rape kit at the clinic"

"Good" Neil answered "That combined with the fact that you know the identity of the attacker should be enough to convict."

"I'm scared" she cried "They're going to ask me all about what happened…"

"I know baby" he said as he hugged her again "I know, but if you want him to be punished for what he did to you, you need to do this."

Summer thought for a moment "Okay" Summer cried trying to please her father "Okay I'll do it."

Seth looked to Dr. Roberts "She should finish eating first, she hasn't eaten since earlier yesterday."

"Of course" he responded "I'll call the police department, they can send somewhere over here. You can eat while there on their way."

"Okay" Summer responded as she walked back over to the table. Seth followed her.

"You okay?" he asked as they both sat down.

"I just lost it for a minute, seeing my dad" she explained.

"Yeah" he responded "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "Reporting this to the police?"

"I don't want him to get away and be able to hurt someone else, like Marissa-"

"There are other ways we can make sure of that" Seth said as he stroked her hand.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"Me and Ryan can… take care of him"

"Okay, sure" Summer responded sarcastically. "Wait you're serious?"

"Dead serious" he responded.

"Seth, no" Summer responded "I wouldn't let you do that-you'd go to prison. I can't lose you" she said as she started to cry again.

"Okay, okay" he responded "Don't cry, It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well don't talk like that" she scolded. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he answered. "It's all okay. If you want to report it, that's fine. As long as he pays one way or another."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer and Seth stayed seated at the table and Summer rested her head on Seth's shoulder. Neil paced in the living room waiting for the police to arrive.

When the doorbell finally rang Summer flinched.

"You can still get out of this" Seth reminded her.

"I know" she answered as she took a breath "It's okay."

Two officers approached her "Hello Miss Roberts" one of them greeted "I'm Officer Jones and this is Officer Knoller."

"Hello" Summer responded.

"You're father stated on the phone that you were sexually assaulted, is that correct?"

"Yes" Summer confirmed.

"And you wish to file a police report."

"Yes" Summer answered avoiding eye contact.

"You've already received medical attention?"

"I went to a clinic..."

"And they performed a rape kit?"

Summer nodded.

"Okay, we're going to take your statement here today, and then in a few days we'll have you come down to the station and we'll have a follow up interview."

"Okay" Summer replied.

"Why don't we have a seat" one of the officers suggested motioning to Summer and the other officer. "I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to step out of the room" the officer added looking to Seth and Neil.

"I have a phone call I have to make" Neil said "I'll step outside to do that, but Summer if you need anything call me, and as soon as the officers are done talking to you, I'll be right back" he added kissing her head.

"I'll just go step in the other room." Seth added awkwardly.

Seth got out of sight, but stayed close enough that he could hear everything that was happening. He didn't feel right leaving Summer alone. By standing close enough that he could hear her, he felt he wasn't abandoning her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He wanted to be able to jump in if he felt Summer needed him.

"Miss Roberts please tell us everything you remember about what happened, don't leave any details out. Speak whatever comes to your mind. Then once you're finished, we might ask you a few questions to fill in some blanks. Is that all right?"

"Yes" Summer responded.

"Okay, you can begin."

"I heard banging on my front door, it was loud, and someone was yelling. I recognized the voice, as my best friend's boyfriend um, Kevin Volchok. I knew she was at a party, and the type of people she's been hanging out with are… questionable, so I was worried maybe she was hurt or something". Summer paused for a moment trying not to cry. "So I opened the door and he hit me hard, I fell to the ground. He started to kick me and he was yelling."

"What was he yelling?"

"He called me a bitch, and he said he'd kill me if I tried to get away, he pulled out a knife and said he'd use it on me, he said I was just like Marissa- that we were both rich snobby bitches and he was going to make us pay. He said he'd make her sorry, that he was going to…." Summer let out a small sob. "He told me he was going to hurt me and he started to pull at my clothes, and I freaked out. I pushed him and ran up the stairs, I got to my bedroom door but he caught up with me and threw me on my bed, he sat on me and used the knife to cut my back, then he flipped me over and he hit me again in the face." Summer began to cry "…and then he ripped my dress off…" she couldn't finish she began to sob.

"Do you need a moment?" one of the officers asked as Seth held himself back from bursting in the room.

"No" Summer answered as she wiped her face with a tissue "I- I'm okay."

"He, um, he slid my underwear off, and then he undid my bra and he started, he started kissing me" she shuttered "and then he took his pants off. He held my thighs open and he- he forced himself inside me" she sobbed. "He was so rough, it hurt so much. And he knew it, he liked that he was hurting me. He kept yelling at me the whole time. Calling me names, telling me to shut up. I tried so hard to stop crying, he said he'd kill me if I didn't. But, I-I couldn't stop" she chocked through sobs. "After, he was uh, finished- he stayed for a few minutes, lying on my bed, and I put my bra and underwear back on, and then he just walked out."

The officer continued taking notes. "How much time would you say elapsed from when the suspect first gained entrance your home to when he left?"

"I- I'm not sure" Summer answered "It all happened so fast."

"Okay Miss Roberts. I'm going to ask you to read over what I wrote and if everything looks correct, I'd like you to provide your signature."

"Okay" Summer answered as she took the paper. "It looks good" she answered as she signed the paper.

"Okay" the officer answered "we'll be in contact."

"Thank you" Summer answered as they walked out.

Summer buried her head in her arms and started to cry again. Seth came over and sat next to her. "You did such a good job" he repeated stroking her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Neil saw the officers leave, he returned to the Cohen house. When he saw that she was in tears he ran over to her. "Summer? What's wrong , did they upset you?"

"No" she answered as she looked up at the concerned faces of both her father and her boyfriend "It was just… intense."

"Well let's get you home" her father said "You can rest."

Summer froze, "Home?" she asked.

"Yes" Doctor Roberts answered "Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?"

Summer winced. "No" she cried.

"That's where it happened" Seth explained.

"Right," Neil said "Of course, I'm sorry sweetheart I wasn't thinking. We'll set you up in one of the guest bedrooms for now."

"Okay" Summer answered "I would like to lay down for a while. But, can I say goodbye to Seth first?"

"Of course" he answered walking out of the house "I'll start the car."

"Seth, thank you for everything" Summer said as she hugged him.

"Of course," he replied "if you need anything, you call me okay?"

"I will" she answered "See you later."

"Okay" he answered.

It felt wrong to Seth for Summer to be leaving. He had been taking care of Summer since he found her and it was helping to distract from the pain and the guilt. It was comforting to know that he could be there if she needed somebody. Now, he wouldn't know if she was upset or if she needed help. Images began to fly through his head. Of the look on Summer's face when he first found her, of the cut on her back, of her crying on his bathroom floor, of the bruises that covered her body. Then he thought of the details he had heard her tell the cops. "Damn it!" he screamed as he threw a plate at the wall. He threw the glasses that had been sitting on the table too and then he collapsed onto the floor and started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ryan walked in the house he saw the mess and he saw Seth. He wanted to do something to help his brother, but he didn't want to embarrass him. "Hey" he interjected. Seth looked up with red, puffy eyes.

"Hey" he responded as nonchalantly as he could.

"Is Summer here?"

"No, her dad brought her home."

"How's she doing?" he asked as he sat next to Seth on the floor.

"Worse than before actually" he answered. "But I guess that's good in a way, she needs to heal. She can't do that if she's in shock."

"How are you holding up?"

"How does it look like I'm holding up?" he responded sharply.

"Listen," Ryan explained. "I came back to the house after dropping Marissa off for a reason."

"And what's that?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"I was going to try to look around for Volchok again" Ryan said. He didn't want to wait around for someone else to find him, not if he could do it himself.

"No man, Summer's pressing charges. The police will find him."

"And you don't want to find him first, and at least mess him up a little?" Ryan asked as he clenched his fist. He had wanted to beat the crap out of the bastard for some time, but after seeing Summer last night it was all he could think about. As far as he was concerned, any man who got physical with a woman deserved to be beaten senseless, but this was Summer, one of Ryan's best friends. Ryan wasn't sure exactly when she had come to mean so much to him- all he knew was that he loved her in a completely platonic way, and Volchok had hurt her the worst way he could have. He also wanted to beat him up simply for what he had done to Marissa. Ryan knew her heart was shattered and it only made him more livid.

"I don't think I could mess him up a little…" Seth responded.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused.

"I think if I started I couldn't stop until he was dead" Seth explained. "Then I'd go to prison and Summer would be devastated. She already told me this isn't what she wants. She wants to press charges against him, she doesn't want me going after him and she wouldn't want you to either."

"What if he comes back around before the police get to him?" Ryan asked. "What if he hurts Summer again?"

The mere thought of this made Seth's blood boil "There is no way in hell I would ever let that bastard touch her again" he said with his teeth clenched.

"What are you going to do to stop him?" Ryan asked. "He needs to know that he can't go near our girls again. There's only one way we can do that. We need to scare him away. Otherwise there's no way to guarantee that he won't."

"Okay" Seth interrupted. "You've convinced me, let's go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

During the car ride there was mostly silence between Seth and Ryan.

"Last night, Marissa told me about a couple of places she thought he might be, this was the first place she pointed out. It's where he lives" Ryan explained as he pulled up to a run-down trailer.

"Let's do this" Seth said getting out of the car as adrenaline pumped through his body.

Ryan ran ahead of him and kicked down the door. The sight he was met with gave him a sense of both rage and satisfaction. He had found him. And now he was going to make sure he paid for what he did to Summer.

**Once again, thanks for reading! I just started a new semester of college and have a lot of other things going on in my life, and reviews really encourage me to write! So if you like what I have so far and you want to read what comes next please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I've been waiting for you" Volchok said in a cold voice as he turned around and looked at Ryan.

Seth stood frozen staring blankly at him. He expected to feel more fury towards him when he finally laid eyes on him. He expected all of the feelings he had felt since he found Summer to bubble to the surface at once and for a superhuman strength to overtake him so he could beat him up as bad as he had beaten her. But he almost felt numb. He saw the scratches all over his arms and the sick feeling returned to his stomach. He imagined how hard Summer must have fought, how scared she must have been. However, he felt sad more than angry. He had a stronger urge to hold Summer and tell her everything was going to be all right than he did to waste another minute on the piece of human trash he was staring at.

However, seeing Volchok did make Ryan angry. Very angry. He felt consumed with rage. "You bastard!" he screamed as he ran toward him and threw him to the ground.

Seth stood and watched as Ryan punched him again, and again, and again. It felt good to see the son of a bitch get what he deserved. Ryan was undoubtedly winning the fight between the two of them, but Seth wasn't sure if it was because Ryan was so angry or if Volchok simply wasn't fighting back. It was all happening so fast and Seth senses were on overload so he could only faintly make out what Ryan was screaming "Worthless piece of shit!" "You wouldn't let her get away from you!" "Why'd you hurt her, huh?" It was then Seth noticed a shiny object on a table in the corner of the room. He felt his heart stop. That was the knife he used to hurt Summer. He picked it up and stared at it. It was covered in blood. Summer's blood. Suddenly, the whole situation seemed unreal. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. He looked over at Ryan and Volchok. Volchok's face was bloody and he seemed to be unconscious. Ryan finally got up and after kicking him once more in the stomach walked over to Seth.

"What is that?" Ryan asked staring at the knife.

"This is the knife he used when he…"

"Oh my God" Ryan said breathlessly. "We should turn that in to the police."

"And tell them what Ryan? That we found it when we came here to beat the hell out of him?"

"Well, yeah…" he responded. "We know where he is Seth, we can't just ignore that and let him get away. We have to turn him in."

"We'll be turning ourselves in too" Seth argued.

"We'll be turning me in, you didn't even touch him" Ryan argued. "Do you want to let him get away, or do you want him to pay for what he did to Summer?"

"I want him to rot in hell" said choking back tears as he stared at an unconscious Volchok. "But I don't want you to get in trouble, neither would Summer."

"Summer doesn't have to worry about me, she has enough to worry about. I did this, I'll pay the price" he said as he inhaled sharply. "And so will he" he added as he scowled at Volchok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want me to get anything out of your room to put in the guest bedroom, Princess?" Doctor Roberts asked sweetly as he opened the front door for Summer. He knew she would want to avoid her bedroom and he was desperate to find some way to help her.

"No, I'm fine" she said as she stared at the small space of carpet near the front entrance of her house and the staircase. She remembered fighting Volchok off and how frantic she was when she tried to get away from him. She suddenly felt uneasy. She noticed Julie walking over to her, but felt too upset to put on a happy face for her and exchange pleasantries. "Um, I'm gonna go upstairs" she said shakily as she practically sprinted away.

"Summer-" Neil called out but Summer ignored him.

"How are you?" Julie asked nervously as she took Neil's hand.

"I don't think I've ever been this upset in my whole life" Neil answered.

"How is she?"

"You saw her, she's traumatized" Neil answered as his voice started to crack. "There is no excuse for this."

"Of course there isn't" Julie agreed. "That scumbag should go to jail for a very long time for what he did to her."

"I meant there is no excuse for me" Neil clarified.

"What?" Julie asked. "Neil, there is no way you could have known-"

"She was alone Julie. She was alone in our house and I wasn't there to help her or protect her- no one was" he said his voice rising. "That son of a bitch just came into _my_ house and beat my daughter to a bloody pulp, and raped her. He raped her, Julie. He hurt my baby girl." he sobbed as Julie wrapped him in a hug.

"It's not your fault" Julie repeated soothingly, wishing Marissa was there so she could express the same sentiment towards her.

"I can't believe this happened" he sobbed. "How could this have happened?"

"It's okay" Julie repeated "It's going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer ran up the stairs and was about to open the door to the first guest bedroom she could find when she heard a familiar voice.

"Summer? Are you okay?"

"Taylor?" Summer asked shocked "Who let you in?"

"The housekeeper" Taylor explained. "I've been looking all over for you. What the hell happened to your bedroom?" She asked as she moved closer to her "And- my God, what happened to your face?"

"I-um- I really don't feel like talking about it" Summer replied.

"Who hit you?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, I said I didn't want to talk about it! What did you come here for?" Summer snapped.

"I thought you could use some girl talk" Taylor explained. "About the whole Seth issue, I brought snacks and movies. But now it looks like you need a whole lot more than that. What can I do to help you?"

"Actually, girl talk sounds pretty nice" Summer answered. "Let's go in here" she added opening the door to the guest bedroom.

Taylor and she sat on the bed in silence for a moment before Taylor finally spoke.

"Summer, please just tell me what happened? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"I already saw a doctor," Summer explained "Seth brought me."

"So, Seth knows about this?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" Summer responded.

"Are you two back together?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know what that means right now" she sighed. "Seth apparently didn't get into Brown."

"What? That's why he broke up with you?"

"Yeah" Summer answered. "He still loves me" she said smiling slightly.

"Of course he does, I knew he was lying!" Taylor confirmed.

"He's really helping me, I just don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know what's going to happen with us now. I mean we have to figure out the whole college thing and what if I ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

"Our relationship. Taylor, I feel like I'm going to break into a million pieces at any second. It's going to take a long, long time before I'm okay again. Why would someone stay in a relationship with someone like that?"

"Well, it's like you said a few minutes ago. Seth loves you" Taylor responded stroking her arm. "I hate that your upset" she added "I really wish you'd tell me what happened."

"I was raped" Summer replied coldly.

"Oh my God, Sum" Taylor gasped. "I'm so sorry. Who did this!?"

"Marissa's boyfriend-"

"What!? That tattooed looser?"

"Yeah" Summer responded starting to cry again.

"I'm so sorry!" She repeated as she hugged her.

Once Summer's crying stopped Taylor continued to press for more details "What did Seth say?"

"Seth said a lot of things. He's pissed at him obviously. He's also pissed at Marissa. But, he was really sweet to me…"

"He took you to the doctor?"

"Yeah," Summer answered "and I fell asleep in his bed. Nothing happened obviously, but it was nice being in his arms again."

"Aww," Taylor responded "See you two will pull through" she said reassuringly. "Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah" Summer admitted.

"What?"

"We sort of showered together."

"What?"

"I needed help and he helped me" she explained.

"Was it hot?"

"Taylor! No, it wasn't like that" Summer responded annoyed.

"Are you okay with what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you two have been back together for like five minutes. You were just attacked, and now you're like totally vulnerable in front of him. It didn't make you feel weird?"

"A little-" Summer admitted. "I could tell how mortified he was looking at me all beaten up."

"So it wasn't sexual at all?" Taylor asked.

"No," Summer replied as she subconsciously pulled her sweatshirt closer to her body. "I have no idea when I'm going to be okay with sex again. Right now the thought makes me sick."

"You really don't need to be worrying about that right now" Taylor replied. "Sum, this just happened. You have your whole life ahead of you. Right now you really need to focus on making it day-by-day. Seth loves you- I'm sure he'll be fine with waiting."

"Yeah" Summer replied "You're right, I just feel really self-conscious right now."

"You don't need to" Taylor replied. "Everybody loves you" she said smiling. "In fact, I heard a little secret"

"What's that?"

"Well as you know, I am the social chair and prom is next week. I'm really not supposed to tell you this but…The votes for prom queen are in and you won!"

"What?" Summer asked stunned, but not in a happy way like Taylor had hoped. "In a week I'm going to have to go on stage looking like this, and everyone will be looking at me…" she said horrified. "I can't. I can't go to my own prom, or school for that matter. What is everyone going to say!? They're all going to pity me" she started to cry.

"Oh Sum-" Taylor said angry with herself for upsetting her.

"I just can't believe that this happened Taylor, what the hell am I going to do?"

"It's going to be okay" Taylor repeated stroking her head.

Summer's crying was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

"It's Seth" she explained to Taylor.

"Hey, What's up?" she asked picking it up.

"Hey baby" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" she answered. "Taylor is here with me."

"Good, I'm glad you aren't alone. Listen, something happened and I don't think you're going to like it."

"What?" she asked.

"Well I have bad news and good news, which do you want first."

"Cohen it doesn't matter just spit it out!"

"The police found Volchok and arrested him, but they also arrested Ryan."

"Ryan? Why would they arrest Ryan, he didn't do anything-" Summer argued until she pieced the situation together. "Ryan found him before the cops did" she said "and he beat the crap out of him?"

"Pretty much" Seth replied.

"Oh gosh" Summer sighed.

"Listen, I think they're going to want to talk to you down here at the station. Do you want me to come get you and give you a ride over here?" he offered.

"Yeah," she responded "that sounds good."

"Okay," he replied "hey, I love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

"What the hell is going on?" Taylor asked.

"Seth is at the police station. Volchok was arrested."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, but Ryan was arrested too."

"For what?"

"Beating Volchok up."

"Oh."

"I think Seth might have been with him when it happened too. He sounded weird."

"How do you feel about all this?" Taylor asked.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel right now" Summer sighed. "I just want this whole thing to be over" she added as she struggled to get up.

"Let me help you" Taylor offered holding out her hand.

"I'm fine" she snapped as she got up on her own. "I'm fine" she repeated quietly to reassure herself.

**As always thanks for reading, and a big thanks to those who have reviewed! I love feedback it lets me know that people are interested :)Let me know what y'all think of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell happened?" Summer asked as she got into Seth's car.

"Ryan beat him up, Sum."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"How could he be so stupid? He could have gotten himself killed!?"

"I think that he was pissed enough to risk it, I know I was…"

"What does that mean?" Summer asked heatedly.

"Nothing" Seth shrugged.

"You went with him didn't you!?"

"Yeah" Seth answered. "I was there, but I didn't hit him. Ryan did that enough for the both of us…"

"How could you?" Summer asked fighting tears.

"How could I not?" Seth answered. "Summer he raped you."

"Yeah, I know" she snapped back.

"I wanted to kill him!" he yelled.

"You risked our future together Seth, that could be you in jail right now."

"But it isn't…"

"But it could be! Doesn't that mean anything to you!? God Seth if I lost you…"

"Hey" Seth responded sweetly stroking her arm. "You are not going to lose me, okay? Not ever."

"But we might lose Ryan" Summer said looking down. "I can't believe he actually did it."

"You can't believe that Ryan Atwood beat the crap out of a man who hurt a woman he cares about? I'm sorry, are we talking about the same Ryan Atwood here? Because that sounds exactly like something he would do."

"It doesn't change anything. It doesn't make it better. I'm still just as hurt. The only thing Ryan did was get himself in trouble. I would have never wanted him to do that."

"I'm happy he did" Seth responded.

"How could you say that?"

"Summer, the bastard deserved it, now maybe he knows a little bit of what you felt."

Summer crossed her arms over her chest and fought tears. "He didn't" she responded. "To feel what I felt he'd have to have a soul Seth. He'd have to have emotions and he, he just doesn't."

"It's okay" Seth comforted her putting his hand on her knee as she began to sob louder.

"I- l begged him to stop. I looked him in the eye and I begged him, and he just laughed. He laughed, someone like that can never know what it feels like to be scared, or sad, or ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" Seth responded adamantly.

"We should get to the police station" Summer said changing the subject.

"Yeah" Seth responded as he put the car in drive. "We should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" Sandy said meeting Seth and Summer in the parking lot. "Summer, how are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Mr. Cohen, thank you."

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Well Ryan's been charged with assault, and Volchok's been processed, but they need Summer to identify him before they can charge him."

"So… I have to see him?" Summer asked nervously.

"You'll see him but he won't see you" Sandy responded softly.

"I can be there with her, right?" Seth asked as he placed a hand on Summer's arm.

"Sorry son, I doubt they'll let you do that. But as an attorney, they'll probably let me in."

"It'll be fine" Summer said trying to reassure Seth. "I'll be fine" she repeated as she took a deep breath and walked into the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Ms. Roberts, remember me? I'm officer Knoller the friendly policeman said as he offered Summer a handshake.

"Yes" Summer answered staring at the floor.

"What I'm going to have to ask you to do now is come in with me and another officer, and your attorney if you wish, and confirm that the man we arrested is indeed the man who attacked you."

Summer nodded and winced as she fought tears.

"It'll be all right" Sandy said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her arm. "I'll be there the whole time, we'll make this as quick as possible."

"I'll be right out here waiting for you" Seth added as he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay" Summer said shakily as she took a deep breath. "I can do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Summer" the officer said guiding her into a tiny room with a big, glass wall. "Is this your attacker?"

Summer looked at him quickly and then looked down. "Yeah" she answered shakily. "That's him."

"Good girl" Sandy said softly. "I can get her out of here now, right?" he asked the officer.

"Yes, you're all set Summer, thank you."

Summer stood frozen staring blankly at the ground.

"Summer?" Sandy asked softly as he gently took her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Summer?" he asked again louder. "Summer, honey can you look at me?" Summer didn't respond to the contact or to his words, she just continued to stare blankly.

"Something's wrong!" Sandy said urgently to the officer.

"I'll call an ambulance" one of the officers said as the other tried to get Summer to sit down.

Summer was unable to move, and her eyes staid fixed on their position on the floor.

"Does she have epilepsy?" the officer asked.

"I don't think so" Sandy replied.

"My daughter does" the officer explained. "Sometimes something traumatic can trigger a seizure. I think that might be what's happening here."

"What else could it be?" Sandy asked concerned as he held Summer's shoulders, concerned she'd fall over.

"I don't know, but I think it's best we get her to the ER asap."

**I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the other one's have been! I just always love a good cliffhanger! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Summer blank wildly as she took in her surroundings: a small white room, a bed, the smell of antiseptic. She rubbed her eyes and struggled to steady her breathing. Where was she? What had happened?

Seth quickly got up from the chair next to her bed when he noticed that she had come out of her trance and that she looked scared. "Hey" he said softly as he took her hand. "It's okay. You're okay"

"I'm at the hospital?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, but it's okay. You're fine" he hugged her softly and kissed her hair.

"What-what happened?" she asked shakily.

"They wanted you to identify Volchok, do you remember that?" Seth asked, hoping to figure out what pieces to the puzzle she was missing.

"Yeah" she answered shakily.

"You kind of lost it after that" he said gently.

"Lost it? What do you mean?"

"You're okay now" he reassured her. "Just focus on that."

"What do you mean? Seth, what is going on?" she asked frantically

"They aren't really sure what happened yet, Sum. You just sort of zoned out there for a little while."

"Great" Summer muttered. "Now I'm going crazy."

"No" Seth said as he took her hand. "You're just going through hell Summer. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Summer sighed and shifted uncomfortable. She hated this. This was the last place she wanted to be. Around more doctors who would poke her and prod her and touch her. She hated to be touched, especially by strangers.

"Were you scared?" Seth asked after a moment.

"Scared?" she asked confused.

"All of this happened after you saw Volchok" he explained. "Were you afraid of him?"

"I- I don't really remember" she said as she knitted her fingers together and stared down at them. She didn't want to admit that she had been afraid of anything, that wasn't very "Summer Roberts" of her, and she just wanted to feel like herself again.

"It's okay" Seth reassured her gently. "You can talk to me."

"I said I don't remember it Cohen!" she snapped back.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push" he answered. "You don't have to talk if that isn't what you want." He had learned his lesson before, he wasn't going to push Summer to talk if that wasn't what she wanted. He thought she was the one who should decide what was best for herself, the bastard who hurt her had already taken enough decisions away from her, he wasn't about to do the same.

"No, I'm sorry" she sighed. "It's just…I'm just not used to this. I'm used to being stronger than this."

"Summer, all things considered you are being incredibly strong. You've been trying to keep it together, and you even reported him to the police. Not everybody would be that brave" Seth said proudly.

"I don't feel brave" she scoffed. "I just feel… broken and dirty."

Seth winced as he heard Summer's words. This was Summer._ His_ Summer, and she was in a world of pain that he couldn't even begin to imagine. And the worst part was that she was finding every excuse imaginable to blame herself, but Seth knew that this wasn't Summer's fault. This was Volchok's fault. All his fault. He took a steadying breath as he began to feel angry again.

"You aren't any of those things Summer. You're beautiful, and strong, and… I love you. Very much."

"I love you too" she said softly as she gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"It's okay" he said as he kissed her head. "Just don't zone out like that again. I swear these past few days have taken years off my life."

"Me too" she muttered softly.

"What's going on with Ryan?" Summer asked, desperate to lighten the mood.

"He's out on bail. My dad thinks that a judge will be sympathetic to his situation, but there is a good chance that this could screw up his parole."

"I really wished he didn't do this" Summer moaned. "I could kill him."

Just then the door swung open and concerned powder blue eyes met Summer's.

"Speak of the devil" Seth said under his breath.

"Summer-" Ryan said urgently as he made his way to her bed. "I heard what happened from Sandy, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she snapped. "What the hell were you thinking Atwood?"

"He got what he deserved" he said angrily. "Actually, he deserves a lot worse."

"I could give a shit about him! But you just screwed up your whole life, and for what?"

"For you" he said gently. "I love you Sum."

"And you think that I'd want you to do this!?" she asked angrily. "To ruin your life to get revenge?"

"No" he admitted. "But I did what I had to do. He needed to know that I wasn't going to let him hurt you or Marissa again… or any other woman for that matter."

"I really wish you didn't do this Ry" Summer said as her voice broke.

"Hey" he said softly. "I don't want you worrying about me, okay? Just focus on getting better."

"It's kind of hard to do that when I don't even know what's wrong with me."

"Your father is talking to a doctor" Seth answered. "Maybe he'll have some answers for him."

"I hope so" Summer said as she choked back tears.

"What exactly happened?" Ryan asked.

"Summer just zoned out for a minute" Seth answered, downplaying it for her sake.

"Zoned out how?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to talk about this now" Seth said quietly.

"It's okay" Summer interjected. "I'd like to know what happened too."

"Okay" Seth sighed. "Your eyes were fixed in one position, and you weren't responding to anything anyone was saying to you. It's like you were in a trance."

"Damn" Summer muttered.

"What brought this on?" Ryan asked as he stared into the distance and clenched his fists.

"Seeing Volchok" Seth admitted.

"Son of a bitch" Ryan yelled as he stood to his feet.

"Ryan, calm down" Seth scolded.

"He's still hurting her" he said under his breath. "The bastard found another way to hurt her."

"It's my own fault" Summer interjected.

Seth's eyes widened in horror at her words. "Summer" he gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have let myself freak out that much…"

"Don't do that" Ryan interrupted, his voice softened significantly. "Don't blame yourself for this Summer, this isn't your fault, none of it…"

"I hate this!" Summer yelled. "This isn't me! Everyone is treating me like I'm made of glass, and that I'm perfect but I'm not perfect just because someone else hurt me. I'm not some type of pathetic victim…"

"No one thinks that" Seth said gently. "We're just worried about you, Sum. Anyone would be shaken up after something like this."

"It's true" Ryan interjected. "You're being incredibly tough, and I'm from Chino so I know tough."

"Yeah?" Summer asked, flattered and comforted in an odd way by his comment.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Couldn't fight _him_ off" she said under her breath sadly.

"Not by yourself, but if he ever comes near you again I'm going to make the ass kicking I just gave him seem fun, okay? You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Plus he's in jail" Seth added to ease her mind further. "He's never going to hurt you again Summer."

"Not physically" she answered. "It's gonna take me a long frickin' time to get over this though.

Seth nodded. "I'm here to help you with that though."

"So am I" Ryan added.

"Where's Marissa?" Summer asked sadly.

"I don't know" Ryan shrugged. "I know she felt terrible about what happened."

"I miss her" Summer said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't need someone who's going to take off as soon as things get tough" Seth said angrily. "After all you've done for her… screw her."

"She feels guilty" Ryan said defending his ex.

"Guess why?" Summer added angrily, looking at Seth.

"Summer?" Neil asked as he ran into the room and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank God."

"Daddy?" she cried as she hugged him back.

"Let's give them some time" Ryan whispered to Seth. "I'm not leaving her" Seth snapped back. "Last time I did this happened."

"Seth, she's her dad's here. Come on, she's going to be fine."

"Okay" Seth said hesitantly as he looked at Summer and Neil. "But I'm staying in the hall."

"That's fine" Ryan nodded. "Let's go."

"Summer, baby" Neil said as he looked her in the eye. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" she answered shakily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh honey" he sighed. "Don't be sorry. It's alright."

"What did the doctor say?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Well" Neil said clearing his throat. "They don't know anything for sure yet."

"Okay" she nodded. "But they do know something?"

"The doctor thinks that you're having a little PTSD."

"PTSD?" Summer asked confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" Neil answered.

"So I am crazy" she scoffed.

"No!" he answered adamantly. "You most certainly are not, your mind is just trying to process something traumatic. You're going to be fine baby, you're going to get through this."

"That's what everyone keeps saying" she sighed sadly.

"Because it's the truth" he answered as he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Because you are Summer Roberts and you are incredibly strong."

"I love you" she cried as she flew back into his arms.

"Oh honey" he said stroking her hair gently. "I love you too."

**Sorry I took SO long to update. I've been working on some different projects, plus taking a full course load so I kind of went on hiatus with this story. But I plan on updating it more often in the next few months. It isn't one of my more popular fanfictions, but the OC is my favorite fandom to read and write for, so when I have time I want to work on it. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

"How is she?" Seth asked urgently as Neil met them in the hall.

"She's…shaken, but she's still as tough and stubborn as ever."

"Yeah" Seth smiled. Summer was still Summer, even amongst all of this shit.

"She's gonna be okay" Neil added, mostly to reassure himself. He was determined to focus on Summer's future rather than what had happened. She was going to get better because she had to.

"Of course she is" Ryan agreed. "She's got all of us."

"Except Marissa" Seth said under his breath. "She's not exactly up for best friend of the year right now."

"She'll come around, just give her some time" Ryan nodded. He had faith in his ex. She _had _to be there for Summer. It was clear that Marissa cared for Summer deeply, and Summer had always been there for her when she needed it.

Their conversation was interrupted by an anxious looking Sandy joining them in the hallway "How's Summer?" he asked.

"She's better" Seth answered. "She's talking, and responding to people."

"Good" Sandy sighed. "Did they figure out what was wrong with her?"

"PTSD" Neil answered as his hands formed tight fists. "The doctor thinks seeing that bastard again triggered something in her."

"That would make sense" Sandy reasoned. "I tried my best to convince her that there wasn't anything to be afraid of-"

"Sandy, this isn't your fault" Neil interrupted. "But, I'm not sure about all of this now."

"What do you mean by that?" Sandy asked.

"I don't think Summer can handle testifying in court" he answered with a sigh. "Not with him there. I'm going to talk to her about dropping the charges."

"What!?" Seth gasped angrily. "You're saying you want this guy to get away with what he did to her!?"

"Of course not" Neil snapped. "I just want what's best for my daughter, and I don't want to see her have another episode like this…or worse." Seeing Summer like that had scared the hell out of him. He would rather die than watch her slip away from him. Everything in his life had been unsteady. He'd bounced from hospital to hospital over the years, and tummy tucks and facelifts weren't exactly fulfilling to perform. He'd bounced from relationship to relationship as well, but ever since Summer's mother had left he had never been able to fully trust any other woman. But his little girl was the light of his life, the most important thing in his life.

"You're the one who pushed her into going to the police in the first place" Seth scoffed. "She did this to make _you _happy."

"You're right" Neil answered. "I pushed her because I thought this would be best for her, but it isn't."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for her to talk to the police?" Seth asked angrily. "How hard it was for her to talk to anyone about this? She was so brave and so strong, and now you just want to take everything she did away from her and let him get away with this?"

"There is no way he's getting away with this" Ryan said under his breath. He was going to make sure that Summer would get justice. One way or another. Sandy knew this, and shot him an anxious glance before speaking.

"Boys, calm down" he scolded. "Summer is eighteen this is her decision."

"But, he can talk her into this!" Seth yelled. "Summer worships her dad; she's going to do whatever he asks her to."

"I don't know about that" Sandy disagreed. "Summer doesn't seem like the type to let herself get railroaded into anything."

"She's vulnerable right now" Seth explained. "And scared." He could see the way this was going to play out, and he was desperate to stop it.

"Damn right she's scared, she's terrified!" Neil yelled. "And who could blame her?"

"Why don't we all take a minute to cool down" Sandy suggested calmly.

"Fine" Seth sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Summer" Neil said as he began to walk away.

"Wait-" Seth called out.

"What?" Neil asked harshly.

"Just…be good to her" Seth said sadly. "Let _her _decide what's best for her."

"I'm going to do what's best for my daughter" Neil answered coldly. "Just like I always have. Just like I always will." Seth knew what he meant by that. He was going to manipulate Summer into doing what he wanted.

"That's rich" Seth scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Neil asked angrily.

"Summer's tough. But there have been plenty of times she's needed you, and where have you been?"

"Seth!" Sandy yelled. "That's enough."

"I would have done anything to be there for her when that bastard broke into my house" Neil said as he began to break down. "And I will regret not being there until the day I die. Are you happy now Seth?"

"Happy?" he spat back. "No I'm not _happy_. My girlfriend was _raped_, I'm not really freaking happy about that at all! And I'm not happy that you're going to bully her into doing what you want her to do."

"All I want is for my baby girl to be okay" he said as tears formed in my eyes. "That is all I've ever wanted since the day she was born. I failed her once. That isn't going to happen again. I'm going to protect her." With that he disappeared into Summer's room.

"I can't believe him!" Seth yelled. "Did you see that?" he asked, turning to Sandy.

"Yes" Sandy answered. "I saw two men who love the same person very much, both fighting for what they thought was right for her."

"I just want this to be her choice!" Seth said exasperated. She should be given a choice. She's had enough choices taken away from her!"

"This is Summer's decision" Sandy reminded him. "Neil can talk to Summer, but he can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do."

"You haven't seen them together" Seth muttered. "That man could talk her into anything and she'd do it."

"Well" Sandy shrugged. "Summer is an adult now. It's time for her to make her own decisions."

"And that decision _might_ be to drop the charges" Ryan reminded Seth.

"Who's side are you on?" Seth scoffed.

"Summer's" he answered. "Just like you, and just like Neil. We're all on the same page here. We all want the same thing. For Summer to get better."

"Right" Seth sighed. "And for that bastard to pay for what he did to her."

"Right" Ryan agreed. "And one way or another we'll make sure that happens."

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Seth sighed as he laid down in bed. He felt like he hadn't slept in a year; and he wasn't sure if he could sleep if he tried, but he was exhausted enough to make an attempt.

He laid in bed and he tossed and he turned, unable to get a moment's reprieve from the images flying through his mind. He couldn't help but think that this was the last thing him or Summer should have to go through. This was the end of senior year- a time for prom and graduation and all of that other cliché senior stuff. Not a time to dealing with the most tragic event of either of their lives.

"Cohen?" he heard a nervous voice call out from across the room.

"Summer?" he asked as he got out of bed and quickly made his way towards her. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in" she shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"I'm glad you're here" he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I felt so bad that I didn't get to say goodbye at the hospital."

"It's okay" she whispered. "It was probably for the best that you left when you did. My father was pretty pissed at you."

"He wants you to drop the charges" Seth explained. "But you already knew that" he added as he noticed the look on her face.

"We talked about it" she nodded.

"I just want you to do what you really want, Sum" he said gently. "Not what your dad wants."

"He's my dad" Summer said sadly. "He wants what's best for me."

"So do I" Seth said as he took her hand in his. "What's best for you is to make your own decision about this."

"My father has always been there, Seth" she explained as she sat on his bed. "I haven't even seen my mother in five years, and I don't have any other family but I've always been able to count on him."

"I get it" Seth said sympathetically. "You guys love each other."

"Definitely" she nodded.

"But that doesn't make him perfect. I think he's making a mistake here."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake listening to him?" she asked teary eyed.

"Not if it's what you really want" he said as he put a hand on her back.

"I don't want him to hurt anyone else" she explained. "I wanted to be strong. I hate that I broke down like I did…"

"Hey" he scolded. "This is a Summer-bashing free zone, got that? You don't get to blame yourself for any of this here."

Summer gave him a strained smile as she struggled to explain how she felt about everything. "I just don't want to be scared like that again" she explained. "I felt weak, I don't want that…"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to kick his ass" she shrugged.

"There's my girl" he smiled.

"But I'll settle for throwing it in jail" she added. "That's what I want."

"Then I'm going to support you" Seth said. "Even if nobody else does."

"Is that what you think? That no one else will?" she asked choking back tears.

"Marissa's been a shitty friend" he sighed. "And I don't know what your dad's going to do, but you have me and my parents and Ryan."

"Can't be all bad if I've got the Cohen's on my side" she smiled as she leaned her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Are you staying here?" he asked hoping she'd say yes. He wasn't sure he could sleep without her there with him, without knowing she was okay.

"I hate it there" she said with a shudder. "It's my own freaking house, but I just can't stop thinking about…"

"I get it" Seth interrupted.

"I hate that I'm such a mess" she said as she wiped tears out of her face.

"Sum, anyone would be shaken up after what you've been through" he said gently.

"But I'm me" she said angrily. "I don't do this. I'm a fighter. I get over things, and I move on. When my mom left, I spent the weekend in my room crying and then I pulled myself together. I even helped my dad deal with everything. When Marissa's needed help, I've been there for her. I've been the strong one."

Seth smiled at her for a moment. She was still the strong, stubborn, independent girl he fell in love with. It was one of the things he loved about her, but he wanted to break down some of the walls to help her. "You're used to taking care of everyone else" he nodded. "And no one has really taken care of you, not in a long time anyway."

"I haven't needed to be taken care of" she said sadly. "I liked it that way."

"It won't be forever" he said as he put his hand on her back. "But right now you need help, and I want to be there for you."

His words were able to touch some deep part of her and comfort her slightly. She didn't really like the idea of being taken care of, but if someone was going to she wanted it to be Seth. He was so sweet, and loving, and gentle. "I love you" she said as she looked into his eyes. "You're my destiny. If I wasn't sure of that before I am now. You've been amazing."

Seth felt guilty as he heard Summer's words. She was turning him into some kind of hero, and as far as he was concerned that just wasn't the case. "I still feel like the world's biggest ass for what I did to you" he scoffed. "If I had told you the truth-"

"Don't go there" she interrupted. "This is a Seth-bashing free zone too. I just called it."

"Oh yeah?" he asked arching a brow.

"Yeah" she answered playfully nudging him. "So you're cool with me staying?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "Nothing I want more."

"That was incredibly corny" she smiled.

"And 'you're my destiny' wasn't?" he teased.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Let's get some sleep Roberts" he sighed as he leaned back in bed.

"Sounds good" she sighed as she leaned into his chest.

"Hey, Seth?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" he yawned.

"I don't know when I'm going to be able to have sex again" she admitted, seemingly out of the blue.

"What?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"I just thought you should know in case-"

"In case what?" he interrupted angrily.

"What we're about to go through is going to be intense" she explained. "And if you want to get out now-"

"Summer" Seth interrupted. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious" she said as she sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Sum" he sighed as he stroked her face. "I don't want out, I want in with you forever."

"Really?" she asked as a smile broke out across her face.

"Yes" he laughed. "How was that for corny?"

"Pretty bad" she giggled.

"It's time for bed, woman" he teased as he gently pulled her back towards him. "Good night."

"Good night" she said back, and for the first time in a long time she felt safe. She felt secure. She knew that she was going to find a way through this.

**Please Review! I'd love to hear what you think. I have a few surprises in mind for future chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

Seth laid awake, gazing at Summer. She had fallen asleep, and for the first time in a long time she looked like she was at peace. It was refreshing for him to see. This also gave him the opportunity to examine her injuries more closely. When she was awake he didn't like to stare because he didn't want her to feel self-conscious, but she had been pretty beaten around, and he was worried about how she was healing.

He brushed the hair out of her face and stared at a bruise on her cheek. He caressed it softly and then kissed it. "I'm so sorry" he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms. As he laid there, stroking her hair and listening to her breathe he finally felt calm enough to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and started to drift away before being awoken by a loud noise coming from down stairs. Someone was pounding frantically on the front door.

Summer woke with a start, her face panicked as she turned to Seth. "Who is that?" she asked panicked.

"I don't know" he admitted in a calm voice. "But it isn't him Summer, he's in jail. He can't hurt you again" he reassured her, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"But what if-?"

"Shh" Seth interrupted her. "You're fine, Sum. I'm going to go down stairs and check who it is."

Summer sat up in bed and struggled to steady her breathing. Seth was right. Everything was fine. She was over reacting.

"What the hell have you done!?" she heard a familiar voice from downstairs shout. Of course. It was her father. He must have noticed that she had left the house. "Where is she?" he seethed.

"Hey!" Seth yelled back. "You need to calm down before you see her. She's really shaken up, and-"

"And you just went right ahead and took advantage of that" he interrupted.

"Took advantage?" Seth responded. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my daughter isn't ready to sleep with you" he spat back.

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Summer's dad was actually going there. "You are way off base" he scoffed. "That isn't what happened at all."

"Daddy" Summer said as she ran down the stairs. "This isn't Seth's fault. I snuck out of the house, he didn't even know about it until I showed up here."

"Summer" he gasped. "How could you do that to me? Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts flew through my mind when I saw you were gone. I thought-"

"I'm sorry" she interrupted as she placed her hand on his arm. She struggled to find the words to describe how she was feeling. To make him understand why she took off."It's just- I feel like I'm suffocating in that little guest room."

"We can set you up in another room" he quickly responded. "You can sleep in my room, Julie and I can take the guest room. I'll have the maid start moving our stuff as soon as we get back."

"That's sweet" she sighed. "But it isn't the room that's the problem, it's the house. Everywhere I turn I just see… I see him. I just couldn't handle it anymore. And I needed someone to talk to about dropping the charges-"

"You should have talked to me" he said, trying to control his anger at the whole situation. He knew that Seth didn't want her to drop the charges, and as far as he was concerned that was the best option for Summer's well-being so he wasn't too happy that he was the one she had confided in. "Summer, we can figure this out together. Please let me help you sweetheart."

"She _wants_ to drop the charges" Seth interjected.

"Nobody asked you" he said, barely containing his composure.

"It's true" she shrugged.

He wasn't really sure how he was going to handle everything, but he knew that Summer needed rest and so did he. "Alright" he sighed as he took Summer's hand. "We can talk about this in the morning."

"Daddy" she said, her voice breaking as she pulled away. "I don't want to go back there."

"It's your house Summer" he pleaded. "Our house. It's always been our house. It's where you took your first steps, where you got ready for your first day of Kindergarten, where you and Marissa had sleepovers-"

"I know that!" she snapped, much louder than she meant to. She was releasing some type of frustration pent up inside of her. "I hate this too dad" she said as she began to cry. "I've always loved that house, but now it feels just like a prison."

"We'll sell it" he said, his heart breaking for his daughter. "We'll sell it and we'll buy a new house wherever you want."

"Dad-" she interrupted, knowing that he wasn't thinking rationally in that moment.

"With a big yard" he added. "You always wanted a horse when you were younger, maybe if we buy a house with a lot of land-"

"Buying me a pony isn't going to change the fact that I was raped!" she said harshly. All of her life he had tried to fix situations with money. Not because he didn't care, but because it was the only way he really knew how to. Normally she was able to accept it for what it was, but not this time. This time he needed to know that money wasn't going to help anything.

Her words were like a slap in the face to him. Mostly because he could hear the pain in her voice. He'd do anything to take that pain away, and so far she'd rejected everything he had suggested.

"I'm sorry" she said sympathetically. "I know this is hurting you."

"I just want what's best for you" he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"What's best for me is to stay with Seth tonight, and not drop the charges" she replied.

"I don't want you to have to relive what that bastard did to you, and I want you home with me" he said sadly. "I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing you're not in the room next to me. Not after everything that's happened.

"She said she can't" Seth said angrily. "Don't you think this should about what she needs?"

"What is going on out here?" Sandy said as he joined them.

"Summer wants to stay here" Seth explained.

"Well Summer's welcome here anytime" Sandy smiled warmly.

"I'm not leaving you here Summer" he muttered angrily. "If you're staying I'm staying."

"Guess we're both staying then" she shrugged.

"Alright" Sandy sighed. "We'll have Ryan sleep in Seth's room. Neil, I'll set you up in the pool house, Summer can take the guest bedroom."

"Guest bedroom" Neil emphasized. "_Not_ Seth's room."

"Okay" she agreed. "I love you."

"I love you to princess" he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "And I meant what I said. I'll sell the house; we can go wherever you want. Maybe even Rhode Island so we could be near Brown."

"Right" Summer sighed. Brown. She had forgotten all about going away to college.

"Hey" he said as he tilted her chin up and looked at her. "That's a problem for another day, and so is dropping the charges. For tonight just get some sleep."

"Thanks" she smiled. "Good night daddy."

"Good night Summer" he responded as he followed Sandy out of the foyer.

"That was intense" Seth sighed.

"Yeah" she sighed. "But he agreed to _talk _about not dropping the charges. As stubborn as my father is- that's an improvement."

"He kept talking about the two of you moving away" he added with disdain in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere Cohen" she smiled as she moved towards the stairs. "Except for bed."

"Yeah" he said rolling his eyes. "I'd really rather have _you_ sleeping in my room than Ryan."

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey" Ryan said as he walked into Seth's room, pillow and sleeping bag in hand.

"Hey" in nodded in response. "Did my dad throw you out?"

"Yeah" he sighed as he set up a makeshift bed on the floor. "Why exactly does Summer's father have a sudden urgent need to sleep in my bed at 1:00 in the morning?"

"Because Summer doesn't want to go home, and he doesn't want to leave her here" he explained with annoyance in his voice. "I guess he's afraid I'm going to lure her into bed with me or use some sort of Jedi mind trick to convince her not to drop to charges against Volchok."

"Oh" Ryan sighed. "How is she doing?"

"A little better I think" he nodded. "She's gone into pissed off ass-kicking mode which is always a good sign with Summer."

"As long as you're not the one it's directed at" Ryan added with a fond smile.

"This is true" Seth agreed. "This time I'm not. All of her anger is pretty much aimed at Volchok."

"So she _is_ pressing charges?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "We talked and that's what she really wants."

"Then that's good. The trial's going to be tough though."

"Yeah" Seth agreed. "I just wish she didn't have to go through even more than she already has."

"This whole thing sucks" Ryan sighed. "Is Summer even going to be able to go to Brown with the trial going on in Newport?"

"I don't even think that's what she wants anymore" Seth admitted with pain in his voice. "She seems kind of lost."

"She'll figure it out" Ryan said as he cleared his throat. "We're going to help her."

"And she's probably the strongest person I've ever met" Seth added to reassure himself. "She'll be fine."

"Right, she'll be fine" Ryan agreed. "Good night Seth."

"Good night Ryan" Seth answered as he turned his bedside lamp off. He didn't expect to get any sleep, but he knew if he was exhausted he wouldn't be much good so he shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning" Ryan said sleepily, leaning against Seth's bedroom door as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey" Summer nodded as she stepped out of the guest bedroom and joined him in the hall. "You and Seth sleep okay?"

"Yeah" Ryan nodded. "Once Seth stopped babbling about which comic books he wanted to put on his Christmukuh list this year."

"It's only June" Summer laughed.

"I don't know" Ryan shrugged. "I think sometimes he talks just to make noise."

"Yeah" Summer agreed. "Especially when he's upset."

"I think we've all been shaken up lately" Ryan said sympathetically.

"Yeah" Summer muttered nervously. Suddenly the air became thick with awkward tension. Summer knew Ryan cared about her, even more so after how supportive he had been, but she still wasn't used to talking about anything potentially emotional with Chino. Finally she thought of something to say to fill the silence. "Did you used to get a lot of shiners?"

"Uh… yeah" he shrugged.

"You ever try to cover them?" she asked as she averted her gaze to her bright red toenails.

"Are you asking me if I ever wore makeup, Roberts?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I guess I am" she chuckled nervously. "It's just- I mean- I've had experience using concealer and stuff, but in the past all I've had to do is cover zits, now that I'm covered in bruises, I just don't really know what to do."

"Dawn used to wear a lot of eye makeup" he shrugged. "After she'd get-"

"Right" Summer interrupted, realizing how painful the memory was for Ryan, she didn't want him to have to finish the sentence, she knew enough about his past to fill in the blanks.

"Purple eye shadow to match the bruises" he explained. "It didn't exactly cover them, but it sort if made it look a little better."

"Okay" Summer nodded, taking in the information.

"You could probably cover a lot more than she did with that expensive stuff you buy" he added.

"Yeah, I don't think Lancôme makes a line of foundation for the situation I'm in" she sighed. "But I should at least try to do a little damage control. I'm sick of seeing people trying to hide their horrified reaction every time they look at my face."

"Have I done that?" Ryan asked.

"No" she said shaking her head. "Actually, you're the only one who hasn't. I know it's just because everyone cares, and everyone is trying so hard to be supportive so I feel bad saying anything, but…"

"You want everyone to give you some space" Ryan finished.

"Yeah" she sighed. "Seth's been pretty great, but I hate seeing him so torn up. And my father has totally been down my throat."

"Well, if you ever need anything, just ask" he said gently.

"There is one thing" she shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"You could tell me where Marissa really is."

"Oh" he muttered nervously. "She didn't tell me."

"That's a load of bull" she interrupted. "I can tell when you're lying, Atwood."

"You can?" he asked slightly disturbed, but quite frankly not surprised. Summer kind of seemed like the type who could read his mind if anyone could.

"You avert your gaze to the left slightly and your breathing changes" she explained.

"She asked me not to tell anybody" he said apologetically.

"Please" she begged. "I just want to know that she's okay. I mean the people she's been hanging around…"

"She's with her father" Ryan admitted. "He's working on this cruise ship; she was hoping she could clear her head."

"Oh" Summer said softly, trying to hide the flood of emotions that she was experiencing. For some reason hearing where Marissa was made it seem real. She felt so… abandoned.

"She felt so guilty" Ryan reminded her.

"Right" she whispered. "This has been hard for her too."

"I'm not going anywhere" Ryan said softly.

"Thanks" she shrugged, pursing her lips to avoid bursting into tears.

"Hey" he said hoping to get her mind off of what was upsetting her. "How about I help you out with that makeup?"

"What?" Summer asked as shock took over every other emotion she was having. "_You_ want to help me with make up?"

"Sure" he shrugged. "I can like hold your mirror for you or something."

"That's really sweet" Summer said, touched by the gesture. "Thank you."

"No problem" he shrugged as he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the bathroom. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning" Neil said coldly to Seth as he joined him at the breakfast table.

"Hey" Seth responded. "I see you helped yourself to breakfast."

Neil glared at him and Seth realized how passive-aggressive his comment had sounded.

"I just meant- I mean… I'm glad you did-"

"Did you sleep well?" Neil asked apathetically in an attempt to interrupt Seth's rambling.

"Not really" Seth admitted. "I haven't really since-"

"Me either" Neil said sympathetically. "Have you seen Summer this morning?"

"No, I think she's still asleep" Seth answered.

"That's good. She needs her rest" Neil said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Good morning" Summer said interrupting their conversation. She had not completely returned to her old, confident self but her spirits seemed significantly higher.

"Good morning sweetheart" Neil replied as she kissed his forehead.

"Hey" Seth smiled. "You seem better."

"That is because I look better. Atwood help me do my makeup."

"What?" Seth asked, mystified.

"That's wonderful" Neil said, patting her arm.

"Atwood? As in Ryan Atwood? Wears wife beaters, gives brooding glances. He did your makeup?"

"No I did it, he just helped" Summer shrugged.

"Well you look better" he smiled. "I mean… not that you didn't look good before-"

"Cohen" Summer interrupted. "It's okay. Just- stop talking."

"Alright" he nodded.

"What's that noise?" Neil asked, looking off into the distance.

"Oh" Summer gasped. "That's my cell." She looked at the caller id and the color faded from her face. "I have to take this" she said as she walked out of the room.

Neil and Seth exchanged confused glances as Ryan finally joined them.

"Hey man I heard you're a regular Mary Kay" Seth called out.

"I just held the mirror up for her" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I think you raised her spirits" Neil said appreciatively.

"Yeah dude, she's definitely got some pep in her step now. _You _cheered _Summer_ up. Today must be a very chilly day in Hell."

"Seth-" Ryan said, rubbing his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're not exactly a ray of sunshine."

Summer sheepishly reentered the room before noticing that all three men were staring at her.

"Honey, who was that?" Neil asked.

"Sandy" she answered nervously. "Volchok's out on bail. He wanted to let me know before I heard about it somewhere else."

"I'm so sorry" Neil gasped.

"Hey" Seth said softly. "This doesn't change anything. You're safe."

"Right" she mumbled unconvincingly.

"It isn't forever" Ryan reminded her. "He_ is_ going to prison for this."

Summer nodded, but didn't talk for fear of bursting into tears. "I have to go" she shrugged as she ran up the stairs.

"Damn it" Neil said through gritted teeth. "Just when she started to do better again…"

"I can go talk to her "Seth offered.

"I don't think talking is going to help much" Neil said sadly. "She looked so devastated, nothing we said seemed to help."

"Maybe if she had a girl to talk to?" Ryan suggested.

"She did brighten up quite a bit when Ryan pretended to be her girlfriend for a few minutes."

"I just held her mirror" he said, glaring at Seth.

"It's actually not a bad idea" Neil said as a thought came to him.

"I could call Taylor" Seth shrugged.

"No, that's alright" Neil said as he took his cellphone out of his pocket. "I have a better idea. I'm going to call Summer's mother."

**Please Review!**


End file.
